When Good Girls Go Bad
by RDJ-bae
Summary: COMPLETE. Betty looked back and forth between his eyes and his lips, the ache between her legs growing exponentially with each moment she stood here with him. "I'm not a bad girl," she whispered. "But I could be if you want..." #Bughead #AU #HalloweenFic
1. Chapter 1

_Stepping away from the MCU for a hot minute because this has been eating away at me and I needed to get it out of my head and down on paper, so to speak._

 _This is a two-part story. I hope to have the second half up before Monday but no promises._

 _I hope you like it!_

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 _I do not own, nor do I profit from, the CW Network program 'Riverdale' or the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

 **XoXoX**

 **PART I**

"I don't know about this, V. I think I'm losing my nerve. If my mom ever sees me dressed like this she'll have me detained and sent away to a reformatory."

Elizabeth 'Betty' Cooper stood in front of her vanity, turning from side to side examining herself as she got ready for the high schools biggest party of the year – Cheryl Blossom's Halloween party at Thistle House. It was the social event of the season, yet the three previous years Betty had always found an excuse not to go- and then regretted it when it was all people could talk about the Monday after at school.

Everyone would always ask her where she was or why she hadn't attended, and she would make up some lame excuse as to why she couldn't go, all the while she was really at home in her sweats handing out candy to the trick or treaters and binge watching horror movies by herself.

This year- her _senior_ year, however, she had a new best friend who absolutely would not take no for an answer.

Veronica Lodge had moved to Riverdale less than a year ago. A big city girl resigned to a small town like this one needed to have her outlets. She was not a pushy person per se, but she was persuasive and charming in her technique, and when she heard what a big deal this Halloween party always was, there was no way she was going to take no for an answer.

"Oh come on, B, it's 'come as you _aren't_ ' night! The perfect chance for a girl to get sexy and wild, with no repercussions," Veronica said as she emerged from Betty's bathroom, clad in her skin tight cat outfit. "And girl, you _are_ sexy in that outfit."

Betty smiled to herself and turned to examine herself once again.

Normally suffocating in high-necked and tight-collared pastels, Betty had pulled a complete one-eighty for tonight- with the help of Veronica's old clubbing wardrobe. Not one to show a lot of skin, Betty felt invigorated in her low-cut lace-up black crop top T. It cupped her nicely and showed off an ample amount of cleavage, as well as a strip of her abdomen. On her lower half she wore a black leather skirt, held together by two snaps on her left hip. It was already shorter than anything she owned, other than her cheerleading outfit, and the slit up the side showed off her thighs in a very alluring way. And unlike her cheerleading outfit, there were no spandex briefs underneath. Only her simple black thong.

She turned and picked up a vibrant red lipstick and applied it carefully, pressing her lips when she was finished. The bold color paired with the extra heavy eye makeup she donned for the night, and Betty was almost unrecognizable.

Veronica came to stand beside her at the vanity, and Betty watched as the raven-haired girl carefully drew a black triangle on the tip of her nose and little whiskers on her cheeks with an old eye liner stick. She was cute, but still sexy. She made it look so simple.

"Josie might feel threatened when she sees you walk in the door in that outfit," Betty smiled to her in the mirror.

Veronica looked down at her cheetah print leotard and smoothed her hands over her ribs and down her hips. "Girl, please. She is going to be begging me to join the Pussycats when she sees me in this," she jested.

Betty chuckled back and turned toward her friend, her brows furrowed together as she smiled. "Do you think the wig is too much?"

Veronica reached up and smoothed her hands over the short black bob that Betty wore on her head. "No, I think it adds just the right amount of mystery. People will be doing double takes all night when they realize who this vixen truly is."

Betty took a deep breath in and nodded before looking herself over in the mirror once more. "Alright," she said with a hint of nervousness in her voice. She grabbed the old leather jacket from her closet and pulled it from the hangar. It was the last piece to her costume. Slipping her arms into it with ease and shrugging it up onto her shoulders, she exposed the large green snake on the back. A Serpent.

Her mother could never know she swiped her old jacket from the attic for a Halloween party. She would have an aneurism.

Veronica clapped her hands excitedly and nodded. "Yaaaas, queen," she said and Betty chuckled, popping the collar and posing with her hands on her hips and a sultry pout on her lips. Veronica stepped into her black pumps and locked arms with her, their eyes meeting in the mirror. "Let's do this."

 **XoXoX**

Cheryl had designated the Conservatory as the dance floor, the eerie moonlight serving as the perfect backdrop for her Halloween themed gathering. Large speakers boomed music through the small space, and people moved their bodies to the chosen playlist.

Betty and Veronica danced, smiles on their faces and drinks in their hands. Their hips swayed to the music and their mindless chatter could barely be heard over the sultry bass line. They'd been at the party a little over an hour, Kevin had picked them up and the plan was for Archie to drive them home afterwards. Veronica would stay with Betty anyway since Alice and Hal were out of town. This way she didn't have to be alone in the house.

People had whooped and clapped when Betty walked through the door, none of them expecting the brazen outfit she showed up in. For a few, it took Veronica, Archie and Kevin's presence around her for them to realize that it was in fact Betty Cooper under all that black.

They settled in, grabbed made themselves some drinks and got to mingling and dancing.

Kevin had joined them and they had moved as a threesome for the duration of several songs, him spilling that his new boyfriend would be making an appearance with some friends and he couldn't wait. Both girls watched him with smiles as he gushed with excitement, happy to see their friend happy for once.

They took turns running for drinks and taking bathroom breaks, others like Archie and Josie joining their circle for songs here and there before disappearing again into the other room. She didn't miss the way Veronica and Archie had been making eyes at one another all night. It was obvious to anyone who looked that they were completely in to one another. She was happy for them.

Betty herself received lust-filled looks from many of her classmates as she danced, and if she was honest with herself, it made her feel good. She didn't usually get this kind of attention from the opposite sex, and while she had no intention of leading anyone on, she allowed herself to be flirtatious behind the mask that was her outfit for the night.

Over the course of her high school years she had only one serious boyfriend. He was cute and nice and treated her well, but there had never been that spark; never was that excitement in the pit of her belly for him the way that she felt there should be. She knew he felt the same way, and so at the end of summer when he was preparing to leave for college, they agreed to go their separate ways. She was honestly happier for it, but on nights like tonight when she knew Kevin would likely be going home with his new beau, and Archie and Veronica were gazing at each other with that look that said V might disappear next door for a while, she longed for someone to cuddle up with herself.

Betty knew all of her classmates, and of all the guys that were here and checking her out, none of them were doing it for her. She wasn't even remotely attracted to any of them, and while no one was giving her the thrill of excitement and wonder, there was one person definitely giving her the creeps.

One set of eyes that seemed to always be on her no matter which direction she looked, were those of Chuck Clayton. She didn't know him well on a personal level, but his reputation with the girls at school was not a good one, including with Veronica when she first moved to Riverdale.

He had made suggestive comments toward Betty before and she simply brushed him off as being _that guy_ , but tonight there was something unsettling about the way he kept leering at her. She was sure to keep her hand over the top of her drink cup whenever she felt his presence nearby. Just in case.

The trio continued to dance and Betty swayed her hips seductively to the music, feeling good on her buzz and with her current company until the front door of Thistle House opened and a tribe of leather clad, tattoo-donning individuals sauntered through the door.

They all froze as Betty looked at the first man and the smallish girl that followed, and her gut told her that the Serpent jackets they were wearing were _not_ costumes.

As most people stopped and stared at the would-be intruders, Kevin's smile only grew as he wedged himself between his two female companions and smiled toward the group of newcomers. "And _that_ would be Joaquin," he said with excitement.

Veronica's eyebrows nearly met her hairline. "Your new boyfriend is a Southside Serpent?"

Kevin gazed, starry-eyed at the group at hand. "Isn't it fucking hot?" he exclaimed. "There is something so attractive about a bad boy."

Betty smirked at his reaction for a brief moment before letting the worry set back in. What if one of them confronted her about her outfit? Would they be angry when they saw what she was wearing? Should she take the jacket off and hide it in Kevin or Archie's truck before they noticed? If she did and then someone asked her what her costume is supposed to be, what would she say?

She looked around the room trying to find another way out that wouldn't put her directly in the line of fire, but there was none as the sound system blocked the only exit from the Conservatory. "Well thanks for the heads up, Kev," she scolded as she motioned to her own jacket. He gave her a sympathetic look that told her he hadn't even thought about it, and he was sorry.

She gave him a stern look for a moment longer before turning her attention back to the group still making their way through the front door.

The first man she now knew as Joaquin, Kevin's new beau. He was good looking, with olive skin and large, striking eyes. His black shoulder length hair was tucked behind his ears as his eyes scanned the room. His smile was adorable when he finally spotted Kevin at her side. He turned and spoke to the clan behind him but she couldn't make out the words.

The next to walk through the door was a petite girl with the most stunning purple hue to her long wavy hair. She had flawless caramel skin and her tiny leather jacket was paired with a white crop top and shredded black jeggings as well as high heeled booties. She had a black and white flannel tied around her waist as well. She was small, but something about the way she carried herself told Betty she was not one to be messed with. She could probably pack a punch if provoked.

Behind her was a very tall, broad shouldered man, a Serpent tattoo clearly visible on the side of his neck. His black hair was coiffed in such a way that it curled at his forehead in a retro nod. He was good looking, but held a menacing stare as he surveyed the crowd. His Doc Martins clunked on the hardwood floors as he worked his way through the threshold and deeper in to the foyer.

Lastly, a tall but slimmer man walked into the house, the scowl on his face not enough to deter from his handsome features. From this distance Betty could not tell what color his eyes were, but saw they were dark under his furrowed brow as he too took in the surroundings. His hair was also black, shorter on the sides and longer on top. It was parted in a purposefully messy way that allowed some of the hair to fall in front of his eyes. Small beauty marks peppered his jawline and neck.

Betty couldn't tear her eyes off of him, something in the pit of her belly tingling as she watched him look around. She wasn't usually one to put a lot of stock into someone's physical looks, and she certainly didn't ever consider the bad boy type when she would subtly check a guy out, but _damn_ this man looked like sex on legs…

"What the actual hell, Kevin!" Cheryl exclaimed as she appeared out of nowhere beside them. "I gave you permission to invite your new Southside boy toy and some of his friends. You neglected to tell me they were part of that miscreant biker gang," she scolded under her breath.

Kevin opened his mouth to respond but Betty immediately cut him off, her eyes glued to the man who walked through the door late with a brooding scowl like she had never seen and a toothpick hanging from his wide pouty lips. "Who is that, Kev?" she practically breathed.

Veronica, Cheryl and Kevin all looked at her with surprise, her affinity for the new stranger clearly evident in her breathy question.

"Um," Kevin stated as he waved Joaquin and the others over. "Joaquin calls him Jughead. He's like, their leader or something, or being primed to be, I guess? I've only met him once. The others I've hung with a few times now. They're actually pretty great," he added towards Cheryl.

Betty's stomach did a little flip flop when the attractive man in question scanned the crowd and his eyes landed on hers. He quickly let them drop to her attire and she could see some form of recognition and confusion on his face. She assumed it was the jacket, though she had yet to turn around and display the embroidery.

"Wait," she said as her brain caught up with Kevin's words. "Jughead? As in Jughead _Jones_?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders but nodded at her. "I don't imagine that _Jughead_ is a very popular name so my guess is… yes?"

Betty's interest in the group was suddenly piqued. She had spoken to him via email before, and on the phone once for a school paper mashup special the mayor requested months back. Never would she have guessed based on their conversations that the talented writer from the Southside was a Serpent, let alone their leader. "He runs the Red & Black at Southside High," she breathed.

Veronica quirked a brow and crossed her arms as the leather-clad group of four approached them, their conversation falling quiet as Kevin excitedly began to introduce everyone to his new boyfriend. "Joaquin, this is Cheryl, our doting hostess for the evening. And this is Veronica and that's Betty."

"Pleasure," Veronica said with a quick wave.

Joaquin smiled and gave the semi-circle a quick nod before pointing over his shoulder with his thumb at his company. "This is Toni, Sweet Pea and Jughead. Nice to meet you guys finally. I've heard lots."

The man they now knew as Sweet Pea nodded at all of them and flashed a bright white smile. "Sup," he said and looked around. "Some beautiful ladies we have in this house tonight."

Toni pushed her way from between Sweet Pea and Jughead. "I'll say," she said with a smirk as she extended her hand to Cheryl. "Hi, Toni Topaz. Your house is positively frightening. Thanks for having us."

Cheryl was clearly taken aback at first, and Kevin couldn't help but smirk when he saw the blush that crept up the fair skinned beauty's neck as she reached out and grasped Toni's hand with her own. She cleared her throat in an attempt to gather her wits. "Yes of course. Any friends of dear Kevin's are always welcome here."

Veronica snickered at Cheryl's sudden change of heart and moved to roll her eyes at Betty, only to find that she and Jughead were still holding each other's gaze. A knowing smile spread across her face. "Uh, B… I'm gonna go find Archie. You good here?"

Betty nodded, "Yeah, V, thanks," she said without looking at her friend.

Veronica arched a brow at Kevin and jerked her head toward the pair on her other side before winking and disappearing. Kevin and Joaquin both looked and tried to suppress their knowing smirks.

Jughead shifted the toothpick from his front teeth to the corner of his mouth. "Betty Cooper, right?" he asked, extending his hand.

Betty's heart began to race and her cheeks flushed. He knew who she was. "Yeah," she breathed. Even his voice was sexy. "I mean, yes, hi. How did you…"

Jughead smirked at her reaction to him and grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "The name Betty might be a little more common than Jughead but still, not _that_ common. We worked on-"

"-the paper. Of course," she said with a slight laugh. She shook his hand back and regained her composure. "Nice to meet you in person, finally."

He nodded and looked her over, shifting the toothpick around in his mouth once again. "You look very different than your picture on the school's website."

Betty couldn't stop the blush that flushed her cheeks again. He had looked her up? When? _Why_?

"Uh yeah," she said as she motioned to her wig and the rest of her outfit. "Just a costume," she added awkwardly.

He would have been lying if he said he didn't like it, but it definitely was not in the realm of the Betty he had read about and seen on the school website. And she most definitely was not the rightful owner to the jacket she was currently sporting.

"Yeah, well," he started, his eyes darkening again and it made Betty blush with embarrassment this time. "Mines not." He held her gaze for a long moment, perhaps trying to convey his disapproval without using the actual words. Betty suddenly felt foolish and was at a loss for words.

Sweet Pea slapped a hand on Jughead's back, drawing his attention away from the girl in front of him. "Hey man, I'm gonna find the booze. You in?"

Jughead looked back to Betty once more, quirking a brow at her. He turned his body to move away and pulled the toothpick from his mouth, licking his lips. "See you around," he purred and with that he walked away.

Betty swallowed hard as she watched his retreating form before turning her attention back to where Cheryl and Kevin still stood with Joaquin and Toni.

She turned her head toward the hall the led to the kitchen , hoping maybe to get one more glance at the mysterious Jughead but instead her eyes connected with Chuck's, a hideous smirk gracing his lips as he tipped back his red cup.

 **XoXoX**

It had been a little more than an hour since Jughead and Sweet Pea had sauntered away to find drinks. Betty had spent about half of that time with Kevin before she too wandered off in search of Veronica and Archie, though she had secretly hoped she would run into Jughead again.

In speaking with Joaquin and Toni she learned a few things about him that she would have otherwise never know.

He had actually gone to Riverdale Elementary and only transferred when his mom moved out.

He was working on a novel; writing was his first love and it never took a backseat to his Serpent duties.

He recently quit smoking, and that was why he could almost always be found with a toothpick to fill the void.

He did not have a girlfriend, much to the dismay of most of the girls his age on the Southside.

The last was maybe Betty's favorite fact at the moment, whether she cared to admit it or not.

She had gone into the kitchen to make herself a new drink when she spotted him talking with some other girl, and while Betty felt a pang of jealousy at the sight, she knew those feelings were not whatsoever within her right.

He had clearly felt some kind of way about her wearing a Serpent jacket, and while he didn't seem outwardly mad or annoyed, she couldn't help but wonder what his thoughts were. After all, she didn't know him and for all she knew he was just good at holding his temper.

Neither Joaquin nor Toni said anything about the jacket. If they or Jughead would have asked where she got it she would have told him, but they never asked and so she thought it best just to let the issue drop and not bring it up again.

Her friends had all disappeared on her so she moved from room to room looking for them, finally spotting them all in the den gathered around the coffee table. "There you all are," she said with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"Seven minutes in heaven," Reggie said with a bit too much excitement. A couple of random girls giggled and she looked around at the crowd who all looked anxious to play. She smiled but rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Betty. Play with us," Archie said from his spot on the love seat, Veronica planted close by his side. "It's just a game."

It was easy for him to say- every girl in the room hoped and prayed their spin would land on Archie Andrews, even if only to be in his personal bubble for seven minutes with no physical contact at all. He was an easy person to talk to, and funny at all the right times. He could make anyone laugh even in their darkest moments.

Betty had her heart-eyes for Archie back in sophomore year. A fleeting crush based on familiarity and comfort, but it was short lived as he had made it obvious that he wasn't in to her that way. He loved her, but he wasn't in love with her. She got over it, moved on and that was when she had met and got together with Trev. She and Archie had remained best friends and she was eternally grateful for that.

Veronica moved to town and it was clear that she and Archie had a thing for each other, they just hadn't quite figured it out yet. And Betty, well she was happy to be doing her own thing and finding out who she was meant to be, even if that meant she had to do it on her own. While she longed for someone to come along and knock her socks off, she was also content to at least be surrounded by people she cared about and who cared about her.

That didn't mean she wasn't allowed to have a little _fun_ very now and then.

Betty looked around the room at all the eyes that were on her and smiled. Downing the rest of her drink she held the empty cup in the air and shrugged her shoulders. "You know what? Yeah. Let's do it, I'll play."

Cheryl stood from her spot next to Toni who had been by her side since they moment they were introduced, and made her way to the one end of the coffee table. "Alright then. You're up next…"

The spectators in the room all whooped with excitement, including Chuck who had a smug look about him that made Betty's skin crawl. If she had seen him sitting there before she may have reconsidered the game. Regardless, she took a spot at the opposite end of the coffee table and took in a deep breath, bending at the hip and placing her hand on the bottle, twisting it with a flick of her wrist.

The room watched with baited breath as the glass bottle spun on the table. Betty looked to Veronica who wagged her eyebrows back at her and it made her giggle and roll her eyes. This was very out of character for her to play this game, and she just hoped it wouldn't backfire on her.

Jughead and Sweet Pea stepped in to the room as the bottle began to slow, and Jughead's eyes immediately went to Betty as she watched the bottle, her bottom lip between her teeth as it creeped around the circle. Then his eyes moved to the man who he had seen watching Betty all night with a look, and his stomach sank. The bottle was barely inching around, so he quickly moved to stand behind the sofa where Chuck was sitting.

The bottle stopped, and pointed in their direction.

Whispers could be heard as the color drained from Betty's face. Everyone knew what a creep Chuck was lately, including his own friends. The discomfort was clear on Archie and Reggie's faces as Chuck made a show of spraying his mouth with a breath freshener.

Jughead jumped into action, slapping a hand down on Chucks shoulder as he moved to stand and giving it a warning squeeze. "Ready gorgeous?" he asked and Betty's eyes snapped from Chuck up to his, finding him looking at her with a grin.

The room all looked around and murmured to one another as their eyes shifted from Bettys to the mysterious Serpents to Chucks to Cheryl's.

"Oh hell no," Chuck whined as she stood and looked to Jughead. "That bottle landed on me, snake." He turned to look at Cheryl. "House rules?"

Cheryl caught Jugheads eyes over Chucks shoulder, and although he stayed silent, something in his stare spoke volumes. She knew Chuck's reputation as well as any, and his creep-factor staring at Betty hadn't gone unnoticed all evening. While she was a mistress of mayhem when she wanted to be, enabling a potential sexual assault was not on her list of to do's.

"Sorry Chuckles," she said looking over at Betty. She looked both relieved and terrified all at once. "Our dear sweet Betty is a Serpent tonight," she said and turned back to Chuck. "And Serpents never stand alone."

Jughead looked at Cheryl who gave him a subtle wink before she spun on her heels and made her way over to the closet in question and whipped the door open. "Come on kiddies, heaven is waiting."

"This is bullshit," Chuck seethed as he plopped himself back down onto the sofa.

Betty wasn't sure what to feel.

Moments ago she felt the pit of her stomach hitting the floor when she had thought the bottle landed on Chuck. Then the waves of relief washed over her when Jughead stepped in to claim it landed on him, and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Now she felt a mix of anxiety and excitement over going into that closet with him.

She uncrossed her arms and walked slowly towards Cheryl. Archie stood from his spot on the couch, concern clear on his face and she felt for him. He had encouraged her to play along and now he clearly felt responsible. "Betty…"

"I'm good, Arch. Promise," she said as she walked by, touching him on the shoulder to convey her appreciation for his concern.

Archie was visibly torn about what was going down. He wasn't exactly comfortable with his best friend going into that closet with a Serpent of all people, but even _he_ knew it was a better option than Chuck. He also knew Kevin would never bring people here who meant them any harm.

Jughead came around the other side of the sofa and glared at the people who snickered at them. He placed a hand on the small of Betty's back as he escorted her over to where Cheryl was waiting with a wide smile on her lips. They each slipped into the tiny closet and looked at her.

"You know the drill," she said as she eyed both of them. "See you in seven," she added with an overly chipper tone before the slammed the door in their faces, cloaking them in darkness.

"And here I thought only pre-teens played these antiquated games at parties," he mused with a light chuckle.

Betty shifted uncomfortably in the small darkened space, pulling her phone from her pocket to check the time. The light illuminated their faces in the otherwise black space even if only for a second.

She took a shaky breath in, raising her chin and trying to feel less nervous. "Thank you for stepping in. If Chuck-"

"Wasn't gonna happen," he cut her off. "One way or another." He didn't want to think about that ass wipe in here with her, or any girl for that matter. Chuck was someone that needed to be dealt with in this town before things went from creepy to bad, but he didn't want to think on any of that right now. He wanted to concentrate on her.

"So, you gonna tell me where you got that jacket?"

Betty felt his scrutinizing stare as she looked around the tiny closet for any pocket of space where she could tuck herself. Unfortunately there was none, and she was left to stand right in his personal space, her chest practically pressed against his.

She wasn't touching him, but she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. She took another deep breath in to try and calm her nerves. "It's my moms, actually, a relic decades old." When Jughead only raised his eyebrows at her she licked her lips and elaborated. "I don't know much. Just that she was a Serpent when she was a teenager but she's been out since before I was born. I found it in the attic and thought..."

Jughead crossed his arms, effectively brushing her breasts with his forearms, and tilted his head at her. "You thought, what? It would be fun to play dress up? Poke a little fun at the people just south of the tracks?"

Betty was nervous. She felt as though she was being interrogated by him and while a part of her was thrilled at the attention he'd been giving her all night, the other part was screaming at her to knock it off and throw in the towel before she got herself into trouble. She certainly wasn't aiming to poke fun at anyone.

"Did you come in here with me just so you could slap my wrist for wearing the jacket?" she asked boldly. She was a little disappointed that he only seemed to want to question her and not play the game as it was meant to be played. In the back of her head she knew it was better this way, especially having only just met the man tonight, but part of her desperately wanted to know what it felt like to kiss Jughead Jones, and to have him kiss her back.

"In that case, you don't need to worry. I won't be wearing it again after tonight." She looked at him with hard eyes, her bravery wavering as she watched the smirk reappear on his lips.

"You think we're scary, Cooper?" he asked her, his breath hot on her cheek when he leaned in close to speak. Betty's heart was beating out of her chest at the proximity, and also the way the mix of leather and the whiskey on his breath smelled. That, coupled with something that smelled so entirely masculine that it made her feminine parts tingle; it was intoxicating. "Is that why you dressed up as a Serpent?" he asked.

She studied his shadowy features as best she could in the dark. She had never thought she would be this close to him and she wasn't so sure she ever would be again after their seven minutes were up. His eyes were dark, but they sparkled a fantastic shade of seafoam green when the light hit them just right.

His brows were knit together in a slight scowl even as a small smile graced his lips. One unruly tendril of hair fell down in front of his eyes and she itched to move it out of the way; mostly so she could see his face better, but also because for some inexplicable reason she wanted to know how his hair felt between her fingers.

 _God_ , what had gotten into her tonight?

She swallowed hard and her lips parted. She didn't miss the way his eyes fell to them immediately and it gave her renewed confidence. After all, he had _opted_ to come in here, she hadn't dragged him.

"Not all Halloween costumes are meant to be scary," she practically whispered. "Some are just… _sexy_."

Jughead's eyebrow raised in question as his lips twisted into a smile, clearly taken aback by her response. "You think the Serpents are _sexy_?"

Betty flipped the hair of her black wig out of her eyes, looking more closely at his features, namely his wide, pouty lips. "Some of you are," she said softly, and she could have sworn she heard him groan ever so slightly. "But if I'm being honest," she said as she took a tentative step toward him, her phone forgotten as her fingers reached up to rid him of the stupid toothpick he had been gnawing on all night, her chest pressing lightly against his. "I've only had my eyes on _one_ since the moment you walked through that front door."

Jughead's smirk faded and instead he clenched his jaw as his dark eyes bore into hers, looking for any sign of her bluff. His heart was thudding away in his chest and his pants were feeling tighter by the second. _Never_ would he have thought that Betty Cooper, of all the people on the Northside, would have this effect on him.

He felt no better than Chuck now as so many dirty images of her flashed through his brain.

He exhaled through his nose and looked into her big green eyes still visible in the darkness around him. "We're being honest now, _hm_?"

Betty just looked at him, her chest heaving noticeably as she concentrated on keeping her breaths even.

He didn't understand what power she had over him, but he felt a sudden need to tell her _exactly_ how she was making him feel in that moment. "Since we're being honest…" he said quietly. Without warning his hand moved upward, his elbow brushing her cleavage as his fingers ghosted over her delicate eyebrow and settled at her left temple.

Betty trembled and watched his hand from the corner of her eye as he slipped his fingers up and under the black wig, successfully peeling it loose from her hairline and letting it drop behind them. With a pluck of his fingers he snapped the rubber band and she let out a small gasp when she felt her own natural hair breathe and fall freely once again.

Jughead took another step forward, his hips bumping into hers and pressing her back into the shelves behind them. His fingers snaked their way into her hair and he shook it loose, watching her eyes close for the briefest of moments as he freed it and let it splay in all its wavy golden glory across her shoulders.

"I like your blonde hair much better than the black."

His words were so quiet that Betty barely heard him over her own heartbeat or the blood rushing through her ears at a rapid pulse in response to his touch.

"And your lips," he said as he rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip, successfully smearing the cherry red lipstick onto his own skin. "Are much prettier in your signature pink."

Betty gasped and absorbed the feeling of his rough, calloused finger on her full lips. She wanted to wrap them around it and pull, but she opted instead for gripping the lapels of his open jacket and pulling him harder against her, feeling him press, with purpose, his groin against hers.

He was enjoying this just as much as she was, she could feel the proof pressing against her thigh.

Jughead let his eyes drop to her supple cleavage, unable to resist as he was right there pressed against him. The contrast of her milky white skin swaddled by the black of her impossibly tight shirt; he wanted to bury himself in her embrace and stay there forever.

"But black? Black is definitely your color. Bad girls wear black.."

Betty looked between his eyes and his lips, the ache between her legs growing exponentially with each moment she stood here with him. "I'm not a bad girl," she whispered against his ear. "But I could be if you want..."

Jughead let out a heady breath and leaned in to her, pressing his forehead against hers. He had only just met the girl in person for the first time little more than an hour earlier but something about her pulled him to her. He wanted to taste her.

All of her.

He leaned back and opened his mouth to speak, but it was a moment too late. The door swung open and Cheryl's distinct silhouette stared back at them, the bright light causing both of them to squint at the harsh and sudden intrusion.

"Well, well…" Cheryl smirked as she cocked a perfectly manicured brow at the pair and glanced at Betty's hair. "Times up, Gomez and Morticia. Save the rest for the honeymoon."

Jughead let out an exasperated sigh as he backed away from Betty. The spell had been broken, their fleeting moment come and gone already. It was probably for the best, because he was sure he would not have let her go after only seven minutes.

She, too, took a deep breath before finally raising her eyes to meet his.

He clenched his jaw and swallowed hard. "Until next time, Betty Cooper."

Betty blinked a few times to compose herself before grabbing the discarded wig off the shelf behind her and cautiously stepping out of the small confined space, her cheeks a bright pink color as dozens of sets of eyes landed on her and tried to get a peek at the man she was leaving behind in the closet.

A few wolf whistles could be heard as people saw her usual mane of blonde hair exposed instead of the wig she had gone in wearing. Not to mention the smear of red lipstick below her bottom lip and at the corner of her mouth. She already knew what they were all thinking.

 _God_ , she had been thinking about it too.

Veronica rushed to her side and looked back over her shoulder at Jughead who shook his head as subtly as possible to her before he emerged from the closet as well. Sweet Pea appeared from the crowd with a concerned look on his face as he approached his bud with a questioning stare. "What was that about, Jonesy?"

Jughead shook his head at him with a warning, glare. Now was not the time, not will all the prying eyes. "I need a drink, man. Let's go." Sweet Pea knew better than to press it, and knew in due time Jughead would explain his motives for going in that closet. With that knowledge, the two Serpent men made their way into the kitchen to find the hard liquor.

Veronica turned her attention back to her friend who had raised her chin and took another deep breath. Betty met her eyes and gave her a pointed look. "Upstairs, now."

Cheryl turned to Toni who quirked a brow at her and smirked, hopping off her chair and following her boys into the kitchen. Cheryl turned back toward the crowd in the main room and smiled. "Well after all that excitement, who wants to go next?"

 **XoXoX**

In the kitchen Jughead grabbed a bottle of Crown and yanked the pourer out, pressing the neck to his lips and tipping it back. There wasn't too much left, and he was claiming it as his own.

"Care to explain?" Toni asked as she approached with her arms crossed.

Sweet Pea looked from her to his best friend, the same question written on his face as they watched their leader finish off the bottle in a few short gulps and set it down.

Jughead winced for a moment as the amber liquid trickled down his throat. It hasn't been much, but it would hopefully be just enough for him to take the edge off and still be able to get his bike home in one piece.

"I don't know," he said shaking his head and crossing his arms. His friends stayed silent as he leaned against the counter and replayed the closet scene in his head. He let out a dry chuckle and shook his head. "I did not expect any of this when I came here tonight, that's for sure."

"Did she rock your world, or what?" Sweet Pea asked as he hopped up to sit on the counter beside where he was leaning.

There was a long pause as Jughead took a deep breath in and looked between his two friends. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly he looked over Toni's shoulder and his features hardened again.

"Yes, tell us, please?" Chuck asked from just inside the doorway, a crowd of people filling into the room around them. "We'd all love to know what we missed."

 **XoXoX**

Betty hurried away from V and up the stairs toward the bathroom, not wasting any time in pushing past the person who was just emerging and closing herself in. She was warm, too warm, and she needed to cool down.

A rapid knocking seconds later told her Veronica had indeed followed her and she quickly opened the door to let her in, locking it tightly behind her and quickly moving to the shower and turning it on- cold water only so as not to steam up the room but at least create noise so their words wouldn't echo off the walls to any unwelcome listeners.

"What the hell just happened?" V asked with a smirk. "How exactly did that wig come off, Betty Cooper? You tell me right now."

Betty shrugged the jacket off and hung it on a nearby hook. She leaned back against the cold wall, welcoming the way it sucked the heat right out of her and raised her eyebrows at her friend. At first her expression was serious, then out of nowhere she began to chuckle, almost hysterically as she buried her face in her hands before running her fingers through her hair and expelling a chest full of hot air.

"V, I don't know what just got in to me," she said as she pushed off the cold wall and leaned against the sink. "I either just made a giant fool of myself, or…"

"Or what?" veronica cringed.

"Or I opened the floodgates." When Veronica just stared back at her she elaborated. "V, if that man had asked me to turn around and drop my panties in there, I would have done it, no questions asked."

Veronicas jaw hit the floor. "Oh my god. Betty! You're a closet, _no pun intended_ , bad girl! Tell me everything, right now."

Betty blushed at the words Veronica had chosen; ironic, given the circumstances. She turned and leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms in front of her as Veronica moved over and grabbed a tissue, wetting it in the sink and coming to stand before her friend.

Betty eyed her appreciatively as the Latina girl worked to clean up the smudged lipstick off her face. "That's just it, V. Nothing _actually_ happened. We didn't kiss, we didn't _touch_ , we talked; albeit suggestively-"

"Suggestively?" Veronica asked with one brow high in the air and a smile on her lips. She decided the lipstick was too far gone to be fixed and motioned for Betty to just remove it all together.

Betty took the tissue and turned to look in the mirror once again, ridding herself of the lipstick as best she could. All that remained were her slightly tinged and swollen lips. "I may or may not have told him I think he's sexy," she said with a shake of her head. "And I admitted I'd basically been ogling him since the moment he set foot in the house."

Veronica chuckled and covered her mouth. "Girl, are you-"

"I want him, V. Like, want him in a way I have never wanted someone so badly. He makes me-"

"Horny?"

She turned and placed one hand on her hips as she ran her fingers though her hair with the other. "For a lack of a better word," she blushed. " _Yes_."

Veronica put her hands on her hips. "He does make leather look sexy in a way I thought only you could. He's easily a ten."

Betty smirked and bit her lip. "Eleven."

Veronica nodded and laughed.

" _God_ , I've thought guys were cute before, V, but I think now I know now what it feels like to be so attracted to someone that I can't stand it."

Veronica opened her mouth to respond but was cut off immediately by a loud banging on the door. Both girls jumped and Betty quickly reached to shut the shower water off, nodding to Veronica that it was okay to open the door.

Cheryl stood on the other side with Toni right next to her.

"Sorry to interrupt your cold shower, miss popularity, but you might want to get downstairs before a brawl breaks out in my kitchen and all of mumsy's crystal gets broken."

Betty grabbed her jacket off the robe hook and draped it over her arm, confusion written clear across her face. "What?"

Toni stepped forward. "Jug and that creep from downstairs are barking at each other. No one else has gotten involved yet but it's getting loud."

Betty quickly moved between the two girls with Veronica in tow, making a straight line for the steps. She could hear the commotion in the kitchen as she made her way through the old house and her heart began to speed up once again.

"You just walk in here and think you're all that with your matching jackets and expect things to run your way?" Chuck spat in Jughead's face as Betty rounded the corner and came to a halt in the doorway. "That's not how it works on the Northside, punk."

"I don't seem to recall anyone asking me to leave," Jughead replied easily as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Maybe if you hadn't slithered into the closet with Betty someone _would_ have."

Jughead scoffed and stepped closer to him. "If you thought I, or anyone for that matter, was going to let _you_ go into that closet with her then you're clearly on something. Take the hint, _pal_. She's just not that in to you."

Chuck visibly angered, his jaw clenching as he looked around the room and spotted Betty in the doorway. He didn't take his eyes off of her as a villainous smile broke out across his face.

"What happened to all that pretty red lipstick, Betty?" he asked with an evil smirk. He looked back at Jug and made a show of stepping back and holding his hands up. "I'm willing to bet there's a nice red ring around dudes-"

"You know what Chuck?" Betty seethed as she stepped between the men, her voice dripping venom as she glared at him. No longer just repulsed, she was downright furious. "I'd get on my knees for him before I ever even _think_ about touching you," she said with a pointed brow.

Gasps and hushed whispers could be heard from the spectators all around them. Betty Cooper had just snapped.

Chuck let out a dry laugh as he leaned in dangerously close, bending so that his eyes were level with hers. "I guess that makes sense," he said making a show of looking her up and down. "If it dresses like a whore-"

Jughead didn't let him finish that sentence. He tugged on Bettys elbow and moved her out of the way before stepping in and pressing his chest to Chucks.

"You just died pal," he seethed.

Chuck scoffed and moved to turn away before quickly spinning on his heel and landing his fist on Jughead's face with a crack. He quickly took a second uppercut and jabbed Jughead in the abdomen, hard, causing the Southside Serpent to grunt in discomfort.

The people gathered in the room all gasped and shouted, some encouraging the fight and some just in horror. Reggie and Archie as well as Joaquin and Sweet Pea shoved through people to get to their friends.

Jug's head snapped to the left, a deadly scowl gracing his features as he turned back and swung, his knuckles landing quickly in Chucks eye socket before he pulled back and connected a second time on the other man's nose.

Betty watched in horror at the scene unfolding before her, people shoving and moving her with their shoulders as they all moved to try and get a better look at the fight. All she could see was the blood that already trickled from the split on Jugs cheekbone.

The rest of the boys made their way into the center of the circle and Reggie pulled Chuck back by the arms as Sweet Pea did with Jughead, both Archie and Joaquin getting between the two and pushing Chuck back while keeping the other arm extended in the dead space between them.

"What the fuck, Andrews?" Chuck spat. "You're seriously gonna back this Southside scum up?" Blood flowed from his nose which had surely been broken by Jughead's second blow. Archie held his hands up, ensuring the two stayed separate as he glared at his long time teammate and shook his head.

"You crossed a line, man," Archie said as he stepped up nose to nose with him. "You ever say anything like that about Betty again and I'll be the one taking the swing at you."

Chuck seethed as he shook Reggie off and gave them both a single finger salute, storming out though the back door as people cheered his departure.

Jughead shrugged off Sweet Pea who held his hands up in surrender and backed away at his friends warning glare. Joaquin gave Archie a quick nod of appreciation and they worked together to scatter the crowd. "Show's over people," Archie shouted and made a shooing motion. "Go back to the party or go home."

Betty stayed out of the way as people moved past her to get out of the room, making brief eye contact with Jugheads hard eyes before her line of sight was once again interrupted. Veronica was suddenly in front of her and gripping her upper arms and studying her.

"B, are you okay? Chuck's an asshole, don't take what he said to heart."

Betty strained to look over her friends shoulder as she saw a blur of black disappear through the back door. She shifted her eyes briefly back to Veronica as she shook her head. "I'll be right back," she said in a hurry and shot over to the back door, looking both directions but not seeing where he went.

She let out a puff of hot air and spun on her heel, shrugging the jacket back on as she rushed past Veronica and made her way straight to the front door, muttering her apologies to Cheryl on her way by the redhead and Toni.

She pulled her hair out of the jacket as she made her way out of the house and looked around. There was a flurry of people leaving and getting into various cars, clearly over the party now that the excitement was over. Suddenly she spotted Sweet Pea come back around and walk back up toward her. She hurried over to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Where is he?" she asked breathless from her quick movements.

Sweet Pea gave her a light smile and pointed around the side of the house. "Better hurry, he'll be out of here like a bat out of hell any second."

Betty squeezed his arm as a thank you and took off, her heels clicking along the cobblestone as she rounded the corner of the house and peered around the thick foliage.

There he was, straddling a motorcycle and angrily pulling at the strap of the helmet.

Her heart sped up. "Jug!" she shouted as she hurried her way over to him.

He looked up and his scowl softened a bit. He tried hard not to but couldn't help his eyes landing on her bouncing breasts as she made her way over to him. He shook his head at himself. If he didn't knock it off he really was no better than Chuck Clayton.

"Jug, I'm sorry," she breathed when she finally reached him, stepping off the curb and placing her hand on his forearm.

He scoffed and smiled, not meeting her eyes as he continued to fumble with his helmet. "What for, you didn't swing at me…"

Betty swallowed and sucked in deep breaths. His hair was hanging in his eye again and he wasn't looking at her, hiding his wounded face from her. She wanted to see his eyes. She wanted to feel the tingle that washed through her when he looked at her.

She reached over and placed her delicate fingers gently on his chin, pulling lightly and making him turn his head. He sighed in defeat as he looked up and turned, allowing her to inspect his already bruising and bloodied cheekbone.

Betty felt the pangs of guilt as she looked at it. It looked painful, but he wasn't showing it if it was. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that for me," she said softly. "Chucks always been a prick and he'll always _be_ a prick."

"Yeah I gathered that," he said as he looked her up and down again, unable to resist now that she had her own hair down and he could see hear clearer outside the dark closet. She was drop dead gorgeous. "I don't know you well, Betty, but I know you don't deserve to be called those things."

Betty felt the butterflies erupt in the pit of her stomach as she finally met his blue-green eyes. The pull he had on her was strong, and she felt like fighting it would but futile. Even if they went their separate ways tonight, she already couldn't get him off her mind.

On some level she felt like she did know him. For two years now she made sure to procure a copy of the Red & Black and every month she would read his work from cover to cover, fascinated by the similarities and the differences between Riverdale High and Southside High. They had spent weeks exchanging emails and trading information and story ideas for Mayor McCoy's Jubilee week. One phone call that was supposed to be brief ended up lasting nearly two hours because neither one of them seemed to want to hang up.

And then like that it was over and they went back to being strangers again.

Then he walked into the house tonight and turned her world upside down with a single look. Here he was, in the flesh, right in front of her, and she wanted to know more. Wanted to _feel_ more.

Did he want the same?

She let her hand drop from his jawline. "Do you want to?"

Jug furrowed his brow at her. "Do I want to what?"

"Get to know me."

Jughead looked at her, her big green eyes twinkling at him and he could see a hint of mischief behind them. He couldn't even help the smile that tugged at his lips. "Yeah I do."

Betty bit her lip as she stepped closer still, the ache between her legs intensifying just looking at him. "Give me a ride home? I'm over this party and I can clean up that cut. We can start there."

Go home with Betty Cooper? Was that even a question that needed answered?

Jughead offered her the slightest of smiles as he extended his arm and held out his helmet to her. "Come on."

Betty took the helmet from him. She was nervous as he watched her place it on her head and adjust the strap so that it stayed in place. He held out his hand and she took it, feeling shockwaves at the contact as she used his leverage to swing one leg over the bike before she scooted herself up against him and placed her hands on his slim waist.

Jughead looked over his shoulder, his hair falling in his eyes again as he took her hands and pulled, wrapping her arms around his abdomen. "Hold on to me," he said as he grabbed hold of the handlebars and kick started the motor, revving it a few times and feeling he rumble before he looked over his shoulder at her and waited for her nod of approval before flipping up the kickstand and rolling down the driveway.

From the threshold of Cheryl's house Archie watched with worry as his best friend left on the back of a Serpents motorcycle. He turned to the mixed group behind him and looked at each of them before his eyes landed on Veronicas. "Are you sure about this?"

Veronica smiled and nodded, looking over at Toni who stepped forward. "You can trust him, red. He's a better guy than most of us."

Archie let out a nervous breath and nodded, looking out at the tail light that was fading into the distance with a roar until he couldn't see it anymore, and closed the door.

 **XoXoX**

 _Please leave me a review and let me know if you like it so far. Reviews are the motivators for my muse!_

 _Also, if you like this and would like me to write more for Riverdale please let me know! This is only my first and I have lots of ideas but I'm not sure if I should run with them or not._

 _Pretty please with a double cherry on top?_


	2. Chapter 2

_So clearly I didn't get the update posted LAST Monday when I wanted to. I don't work with a beta and finding time to go back over this chapter with a fine toothed comb was a challenge this week, and I am my own worst critic. All I can say is, I'm sorry it took so long and I hope this chapter makes up for it._

 _Also, a HUGE thank you to all of you who reviewed! I can't tell you in words what it means to have complete strangers be so encouraging and kind. There is hope for this world, yet! 3_

 _Side note, did everyone see the flashback ep? SQUEEE at shirtless, smiling Cole as FP. SQUEEE!_

 _I tingled. Where can I get one of my own?_

 _Anyway… a warning: This chapter is basically porn with a smidgen of plot. I'm sure you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me, right? ;-)_

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 _I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Archie Comics, the CW Network program 'Riverdale' or the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

 **XoXoX**

 **PART II**

Betty stepped off the bike and planted her feet into the pavement, chuckling to herself at how wobbly she felt now that she was on solid ground again. She had never been on the back of a motorcycle before and while it had been slightly terrifying in the beginning, she found herself relaxing against Jughead and feeling overall exhilarated by the ride.

"Takes a few times to get used to it," Jughead offered as he held his hand out to take the helmet from her.

She smoothed her skirt back down and rubbed her scalp to fluff up her hair again before bending at the hip and rubbing her wind burned legs to create some much needed warmth. "Note to self; wear pants around you, always."

Jughead smirked as he set the kickstand and swung his long leg over the bike to stand next to her, hanging the helmet on the handle. "Where's the fun in that?"

Betty walked backwards toward her house and smiled suggestively back at him. "You mean besides making you work a little harder?"

He arched his brow at her and shook his head, following her up the few stone steps to her front door. He looked around at the neighborhood as she pulled a set of keys and her phone out of her pocket and worked to open the door. "Come on in," she offered as she stepped into the foyer, tossing the keys on a nearby table.

Jughead followed her in and looked around, closing the door carefully behind him. "What, no welcoming committee?" he joked at the darkened state of her home.

Betty finished sending off a text to Veronica explaining where she went, and who with, and set her phone on the table by her keys. "My parents had tickets to some event at a hotel downtown. They won't be home tonight."

Jughead felt his pants tighten again at the thought of being alone with her again. _Truly_ alone, this time.

He did his best to quell his hunger for her, but watching her saunter around her house now only made her that much more appealing. She was so comfortable here. He couldn't help but wonder if he had taken her back to his place if she would be as comfortable there, too.

She came back to him holding a couple bottles of water, handing him one. "Come on," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" he joked as she pulled him into her bedroom.

"Shut up," she laughed as she let go of his hand and opened her bottle of water, taking a long drink from it before she set it down and shrugged off her mother's Serpent jacket.

"Wow," he said as he looked around. It was not what he had expected from a girl her age. The wallpaper and décor in this room felt more like it belonged in a baby girl's nursery, rather than a teenaged girl on the verge of her college years. "This is, uh…"

"I know," Betty sighed as she carefully hung the jacket up on a coat hanger and slipped it into her closet, tucking it strategically so that her other clothes hid it from plain sight. "It's pretty bad."

Jughead looked from her patterned wallpaper to her pink carpet and her egg-shell colored dresser set before landing his eyes back on her and scrunching his face up. "I mean it's not _good_ …"

Betty rolled her eyes and tried to hide the smile that formed, but his was contagious and she couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her.

"Follow me," she said as she moved past him, her perfume invading his senses all over again and for a brief moment he was back in that closet with her, pressed against her and feeling her soft curves. His smile faltered and he, too, bit his bottom lip.

Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea.

He stepped into her bathroom, studying this room the way he had the other. The tiles were white but had pink detail, the shower curtain was pink to match. Pink towels, pink rug, pink toothbrush… He was beginning to see why dressing like a Serpent seemed like a good idea to her. It was probably the only time she could dress even remotely dark and get away with it.

" _I'm not a bad girl," she whispered against his ear. "But I could be if you want..."_

The memory of the way her breath tickled his ear had Jughead shuddering as he watched her pull out a first aid kit. "Sit," she commanded, pointing her finger at the closed toilet lid. He raised his eyebrow at her commanding tone and instead of doing as we was told, hoisted himself up onto the counter space next to the sink. He leaned with one forearm on his thigh and watched her as she suppressed the smirk brought on by his disobedience.

Betty meticulously opened the brand-new kit and pulled an antiseptic wipe from its wrapper, unfolding it and moving to stand before him. She held it up and raised her eyebrows at him. "This might sting," she warned and waited for his nod of approval before she carefully dabbed at the open cut.

Jughead's face stayed calm and relaxed as she carefully worked away any dried blood that had seeped from the wound on his cheek bone. He could tell she was trying to be as gentle as possible; she didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already was.

It was cute.

"You've already got quite the shiner forming," she commented quietly, subtly stepping between his open legs and setting the bloodied wipe onto the counter next to him. Next she grabbed the tube of antibiotic ointment and opened it.

Jughead inhaled her scent and closed his eyes, trying his hardest to keep his desires in check. He felt her dab the tiniest amount of the ointment on his wound with the tip of her middle finger, getting the warm and fuzzies at her tender concern. "Isn't the first and won't be the last," he admitted, his voice low.

Betty felt her knees weaken and the butterflies erupt in her belly at the hushed tone of his voice. She wondered shamelessly if that was what his bedroom voice sounded like. "Planning on fighting every creep that hits on me, Mr. Jones?" she joked.

She couldn't help but smile back when he finally opened his eyes back up to her. They were close, maybe as close as they had been in that closet, but she could see him so much better now in the subtle light of her bathroom. Even with the blood pooling beneath the skin around his eye, he was breathtakingly handsome.

"For as long as you'll let me," he replied.

She studied his face for a long moment, waiting for any sign of mirth or humor. There was none. "Good," she said earnestly, and his eyes shifted to a darker shade of blue-green.

She had fully intended to come back here and talk, maybe make him a snack and just get to know one another a little better. She wanted to know more about his writing and reporting for the Red & Black, and she wanted to know more about what he did when he _wasn't_ writing. She was curious about how he and his friends all became Serpents. She wanted to know if he had any brothers or sisters and about his parents. She had a million things she wanted to know, but her brain got fuzzy around him, and with his body so close to her own and his lips looking so inviting, all she could think about was kissing him.

She remembered his arousal pressed against her in that closet, and her body ached to feel it again, and without barriers. She wanted him, and she wanted him _bad_.

Betty cleared her throat and turned, grabbing a couple of butterfly strips and peeling back the adhesive. She delicately placed them over the cut, drawing it closed so it could heal properly and hopefully not leave a scar on his beautiful face.

Jughead felt the shift in her aura as she stood there tending to him. His had shifted too. They're playful banter dropped off as he watched her, his eyes falling again to her lips. She had rid herself of the loud red lipstick after their encounter at Cheryl's, and she kept biting her bottom lip to the point where it was plump from the assault inflicted by her teeth. They looked soft, and inviting, and it took everything in his entire being not to grab her and take what he wanted.

She backed out of the space between his legs and his resolve broke. He was angry at the distance between them. He wanted that distance to go away.

"Can I make a confession?" Jughead asked quietly.

Betty could feel his eyes burning into her as she busied herself with tossing the bloodied wipe and wrappers into the waste basket. She shoved the first aid kit back into the drawer, afraid to look at him. Not because she was uncomfortable with his presence, in fact she was _very_ comfortable with his presence, something she should probably be questioning, but she ignored that rational part of her brain for now.

She was afraid to look at him because she knew that if she looked at him for too long, her brave face would falter. She was afraid she would embarrass herself to the point of no return if she were to set her inhibitions aside and make a move, only to have him laugh her off or reject her.

She rubbed her hands together and finally turned her body to face his. Before she could say anything he had hopped down from his perch on the counter and had taken a careful step toward her. Her breath hitched a little at his looming proximity, and she felt like she was right back there in that darkened closet with him, the ache between her legs becoming unbearable as his scent invaded her brain like a love spell.

She looked at his darkened eyes, the now sexy cut on his cheekbone, the moles on his skin and the way his dark hair fell in front of his face; all of which were not helping to make her any less turned on or attracted to him. She shuddered. "What is it?" she asked weakly.

Jughead took another step forward and she backed herself gently into the wall. He reached his hand forward, running it up her arm and leaving goosebumps in its wake until he ghosted over her collarbone and snaked his long fingers into her hair.

Betty gasped quietly when his thumb brushed over her bottom lip, just like he had done earlier, only this time he was much gentler. He was gazing at her lips as she wet them with her tongue.

He clenched his jaw before taking a deep breath in and meeting her eyes. "I want to taste you. I've wanted to since the second I laid eyes on you in that god damned house and realized who you were."

Betty shuddered and let her head fall back, her hands flat against the pastel wallpaper behind her as her brain and her body fought for the upper hand. Her eyes closed for a moment as she swallowed hard, her chest heaving. He was stealing her breath away and he didn't even know it.

Then again, maybe he did.

She clenched her legs together as subtly as she could to give herself the littlest bit of friction. She needed some kind of relief. Everything about him was driving her wild; his eyes, his touch, his scent, his voice. She had never been so turned on by someone in her entire life.

So what was she waiting for?

"I want you to," she breathed, her eyes opening to see his reaction. It was one of surprise, and excitement, and lust. The lust that she returned ten-fold. "I want to taste you too."

He didn't give her time to change her mind. His lips were on hers in an instant, warm and soft, swallowing her gasp of surprise before they both expelled the tension that had been building for hours with long sighs and whimpers.

 _Finally_ , they thought, both separately and as one.

Betty grabbed hold of the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer to her as he leaned forward and pressed her hard into the wall. Again, she could feel his arousal pressing against her pelvis and she rolled against him to try and alleviate the ache she felt for him. Jughead gasped into her mouth at the friction and Betty took it as her opportunity to taste him as well.

Her tongue slipped in along his, her teeth clacking against his own and she couldn't help the low moan she let out when he shifted and his bulge rubbed her just right through the layers of fabric separating them.

Jughead's hand gripped the back of her head from within her hair, cushioning her head away from the wall as he pressed harder against her soft body. His thumb rubbed her cheek lightly while he kissed her fierce, trying to absorb her and commit every fleeting sigh and whimper and _curve_ and touch to memory. She drove him wild.

Betty melted into him. He tasted like whiskey and something else she couldn't quite identify, but she was very quickly becoming addicted to whatever it was. He just tasted like _him_.

Jughead rolled his head from one side to the other as she did the opposite, their minds and bodies working as one. She tasted like cherry liquor and something else he could only describe as purely _Betty_ , and he wanted to taste it forever.

She had been pulling him to her by his jacket but suddenly she was pushing against him and Jug's heart sank to his feet. He worried he had gone too far and backed away, attempting to pull his mouth from hers but she wouldn't allow it. She fused her mouth to his once again but maneuvered them out of the small bathroom and back into her bedroom.

She moved with confidence, guiding him with her body over to her vanity until her ass bumped the edge and rattled everything on it. Jughead took the opportunity to lift her up and set her on it completely, sending various items cascading to the floor as she opened her legs for him and he stepped easily into the space between.

Betty hissed when he pulled his mouth away and moved it to her neck. He cradled her head with his left hand and held her hip with his right, his mouth working at the skin just below her left ear. She bit her lip and tilted her head to give him more access, hooking her heels around his calves while his thumb tickled the bare skin between her skirt and her top.

His breath was hot against her and he panted to catch his breath between the open mouthed kisses he planted over every inch of skin he could reach. His hands gripped her as he squeezed the exposed flesh anywhere he could and pulled her groin forward to teeter on the edge of the vanity. Even through the thick denim of his pants he could feel her searing heat.

Betty leaned back, one arm propping her up as her other hand ran up along the skin of his neck and gripped his hair. It was as soft as it had looked and the sensation of it gliding between her fingers made her squirm and want to pull. _God_ , she wanted him to pull hers too.

He moved his mouth to the expanse of skin on her chest and her head rolled back, his teeth nipping at the tops of the fleshy mounds that were still confined by her little crop top. She bit her lip and whimpered as she rolled her hips against his.

"Fuck, Betty I want to taste all of you," he breathed against her chest, his hands squeezing her thick thighs.

His words had made her quiver. Did he mean…? He _had_ to, right? 

She bit her lip and rolled her hips against him again. "Ungh, Jug…" she closed her eyes and absorbed the feeling of his teeth nipping at the skin just above her bra cup as he pulled the top of her shirt down with the tips of his long fingers. "No one's ever…" she began and stopped. "No one's ever done that to-"

"Let me Betty," he panted, his tongue delving into her cleavage and making her gasp at the blatant imitation. "Please let me taste you, if nothing else…"

Betty pulled back and looked at him in the darkened room. The only light filtering in was the moonlight spilling in through her windows and the strip of light beaming in from the bathroom. His eyes looked black, but she could see the pink of his lips and how they were slightly swollen from their rough kisses. His hair was tousled even more now that she had been running her hands through it, and she didn't want to stop.

 _If nothing else_ , he had said. He wanted to do this so badly for her that he was willing to get nothing in return.

She nodded at him, a little nervously at first before a smile forced its way to the surface and she bit her lip again. Her poor lip was sure to be marred by morning.

Jughead moaned and delved back in for another kiss, this time holding her by the base of her skull and rolling his tongue with hers gently. He wanted to savor her for as long as he could before she came to her senses and kicked him to the curb. The mere fact that she'd chased after him and got on the back of his bike was still making his head spin. And she'd brought him here, to her home, to her _bedroom_ …

Betty worked her hands up under his jacket and pushed it up and off his shoulders. He let go of her to let it fall in a heap on the floor and skillfully toed his boots off at the same time.

She smoothed her hands over his biceps and onto his chest, gripping the muscles there for a brief moment and smiling into their kiss when she felt him flex a little for her. She pushed on him and he stumbled back as she hopped down off the vanity and walked him backwards, a devilish smile on her lips.

Jugheads legs hit the bed and he fell to a seating position, looking up at her in awe as she backed just out of his reach and slowly shook her head. His lips fell to a pout when he couldn't touch her, but his breath hitched a little when he watched her cross her arms in front of herself and grab the hem of her shirt.

Betty peeled the tiny black crop top up and over her head, dropping it to the floor, revealing the sheer-black lace bra she had been wearing underneath. It pushed her breasts up just enough to entice without being too much, and had the lights been on he would have been able to see the dark circles of her nipples through the thin fabric.

"Fuck," she heard him mutter under his breath as he shifted in his position on the bed. She knew he was hard, had felt the evidence for herself, and while she felt a little bad for teasing him, she fully intended to take care of him.

Turning so that her backside was facing him, she looked back over her shoulder and grabbed for the snaps at her hip, pulling one, then the other, letting the material fall loose and drop around her ankles. She bent at the hip and grabbed her left ankle, running her hands all the way up her leg until she was standing upright again.

Jughead clenched his jaw and ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the perfect globes of her ass, the tiny thong she wore leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination as his teeth itched to sink into the creamy curves of her skin.

She turned toward him again and ran her hands up through her hair before crossing them over her neck and chest and grasping her own breasts in her hands, finally stepping out of her heels and moving back toward him.

"You are stunning," he breathed as she stepped between his legs and draped her arms over his broad shoulders. He placed his hands on her hips and gave them a light squeeze before looking up at her.

Her stomach flip flopped at his words and she tilted her head slightly as she smiled down on him. "You make me feel like the most beautiful girl in world," she admitted as she pushed the hair out of his eyes. The moonlight shimmered against them and she found her heart fluttering just looking at him.

"You are," he said as he pulled her lips down to his again, this time giving her a lingering chaste kiss that made her knees weak. She whimpered against his lips and fought the urge to crawl into his lap. Instead she shoved him away so that he fell back onto the bed, a bit confused until he saw the mischievous smirk on her face.

Betty dropped to her knees in front of him and pushed the hem of his grey t-shirt up, reached for his belt and quickly undid the buckle, popping the button of his jeans with ease.

Jughead had sat back up but leaned back on his arms, an excited chuckle as he watched her. "I thought this was about you," he asked with a smirk.

Betty pulled the zipper down and smiled when his erection pushed upward toward her. She grabbed the denim at his thighs and shimmied them down until they pooled around his feet, the only thing left to cover him being his plaid boxers. She looked up at him through her lashes as she reached forward and grabbed hold of him through the opening at the front of the boxers, watching with satisfaction when his eyes fluttered shut at the direct contact. Her hand was warm and her grip was tight.

"We'll get there," she smiled at him.

He quickly forced his eyes back open and looked at her, groaning low when she experimentally stroked him up and down a few times. He felt as if maybe he was dreaming.

He felt thick and heavy in her hands, and while this would not be her first time doing this, Betty felt more nervous this time than any of the times before. He was bigger, and she wondered if she would be able to control her gag reflex enough to get enough of him in to even make it feel good.

She stroked him a few times, feeling the way his soft skin moved over the hard muscle, and swirled her thumb over the tip, satisfied when she smeared the bit of pre-cum that had beaded there and he twitched in response. Her mouth began to water and she gave him one last glance before she leaned forward and ran her tongue from the base all the way to the top, her lips closing around the head.

Jughead groaned at the sensation of her hot mouth on him and his hand instinctively went to her wild mane of blonde hair. He buried his fingers in it but didn't push, he wanted her in complete control of her own actions.

Betty moaned when she felt him snake his fingers into her hair. Something about him holding on sent shockwaves of pleasure straight to her core and she wanted to feel him pull it as he thrust from behind.

 _We'll get there_ , she reminded herself.

Leaning forward again, this time she wrapped her mouth around him and took as much of him in as she could, waiting until she felt her eyes prick with moisture before she pulled back and released him with a gasp. She continued to stroke the base of him, anywhere her mouth couldn't reach and she went down on him again, swirling her tongue along the underside of him as she came back up.

"Shit, Betts," he gasped and her insides clenched at the sudden use of a nickname. She looked at him through her lashes and smiled around him when she saw his mouth was agape with pleasure as he fought to keep his eyes on the spot where they were connected.

Emboldened, she relaxed and took him in again, this time much further than she had before and she felt the head of his cock deep in her throat.

She had overheard multiple girls say they felt submissive when going down on a man. Betty supposed many people felt that way about a girl getting on her knees for someone, but she didn't feel that way at all, especially not now with Jughead. As she peeked at him through her lashes and saw him fight to keep his eyes on her, his abdomen quivering whenever she would swirl her tongue over the tip of him, his deep exhales when she would take him deeper…

She felt powerful over him.

"Fuck," he hissed and she could tell he was fighting the urge to thrust. She was grateful; her eyes already burned as she pulled back and she gasped for breath as she stroked him firmly with her hand, using her own saliva to lube him up. "Betty you gotta stop or I'm-"

She plunged her mouth back down on him again, taking him as deep as before while this time massaging his balls with her free hand. She bobbed up and down and she felt him grip her hair tighter as he murmured profanities while trying his hardest to hold on.

She pulled back again and grabbed his other hand, helping it into the cup of her bra to squeeze her breast with some force as she looked at him. "I want you to," she said hoarsely, looking at him with swollen lips. "Please," she asked. "I want to taste you."

Jughead clenched his jaw and watched as she took him in her mouth again. Her eyes closed this time as she bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue and raking her teeth lightly in all the right places.

 _Fuck_ , she was too good at this.

He squeezed her breast in his hand, a little harder than he intended when she took him in deep again, her eyes closed as she moaned. It was when he watched her grab the band of her thong and tug upward, causing the material to rub her clit that he felt himself begin to tighten and his eyes fought to close.

"Shit, Betty, I'm… I'm… oh _fuck_ …"

Betty whimpered around him again and she hollowed her cheeks, creating suction as she felt him twitch twice before a flood of hot liquid spurted into her mouth in long sticky strands. Her eyes opened and she watched his face, keeping her mouth around him but relaxing her movements as best she could as he rode out his orgasm.

He held her head gently as he emptied himself into the hot cavern of her mouth, feeling her swallow him down. She had worked him expertly, as if she had known his body forever and he felt awed at how quickly she had him coming undone. Never in his life, even when taking care of himself, had he ever come so hard and so quickly.

He almost wished she hadn't done this for him. He was certain he would be ruined to all other women now, only picturing Betty.

When he came down from his high and he un-tensed his body, he felt her pull back and let him free. His dick was already falling soft as she gripped his thighs and gave them a little squeeze, wiping the corner of her mouth with her middle finger and smiling shyly up at him.

Jughead took a deep breath through his nose and rubbed his thumb along her swollen bottom lip again. He had already become obsessed with her thick, full lips. He would dream about them all over his body.

He grabbed hold of her skull and pulled her into a standing position, standing himself up and leaning forward to capture her lips in a searing kiss, not caring in the slightest if he could taste himself on her tongue. With his free hand he reached down between them and tugged on the band of her panties, the way he had watched her do and smiled when she gasped loudly into his mouth. Without warning he ripped the thin material from her body, causing her to pull back with a gasp as she looked down at his hand that held the shredded material.

"Don't worry," he smirked. "You won't be needing those the rest of the night."

"Oh my god," she breathed as she looked at him. He quirked a brow at her and stepped back, dropping the destroyed thong on the floor with his discarded jeans and quickly pulled his shirt and undershirt up and over his head, throwing them off to the side somewhere to be forgotten.

The motion of removing his shirt had tousled his hair even more and Betty felt a new wave of tingles as she let her eyes wander down the expanse of his chest. There she found he had a couple of tattoos; an intricate crown just over his heart on his left pectoral muscle, and the infamous Serpent tattoo on his right shoulder. He also had a slight bruise forming where Chuck had landed his second blow, and she hoped she hadn't caused him any pain when she was pushing him around before.

She bit her lip as she let her eyes drop from his dark nipples to the dark trail of hair under his navel that disappeared into the waistband of his boxers. She already knew where that happy trail lead, but she enjoyed the journey none the less. Just looking at him turned her on even more now that she knew what had been hidden under all the dark loose fitting clothes he wore.

He stepped toward her, his semi-erect dick still protruding from the slit in his boxers as he moved around to stand behind her. Betty watched over her shoulder as he ran his hands up her sides slowly to cup her full breasts over her bra. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back into his shoulder, pressing her ass back into him. She had the greatest urge to bend herself over and let him have her any which way he wanted.

Jughead held her elbows back and nipped at the side of her neck, running his tongue over the shell of her ear. "We'll get there," he said with a smile, repeating her earlier words to him.

She shuddered and pressed back against him again, feeling his hot flesh cradled between her ass cheeks. She leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder again. "Promise?" she whispered.

Jughead growled his response against her as he whirled her around and kissed her hard. Just when she began to wrap her arms around his neck he pushed her back, his face hard as he stared down at her.

"Get on the bed," he demanded.

Betty didn't protest. She backed away from him and sat on the bed, scooting herself up toward the headboard as he followed her on all fours, the muscles in his arms and back flexing with the movement. Her insides clenched at the sight of him.

Her large plush pillows cradled her upper body as he appeared over her, his head dipping down to kiss her because he simply could not resist. She held both sides of his face with her hands and kissed him back, whimpering with need when he hooked his arm under her bent knee and pulled her down so that she was flat on her back.

She couldn't stop the grin that formed as he handled her roughly. She _needed_ this.

His lips left hers and she writhed beneath him as he trailed his lips down her body. Her neck, her collarbone, the space between her breasts all received the same attention from his tongue and teeth, and she could feel the moisture between her legs accumulating.

Jughead left a wet path from her ribs just below her bra all the way down to her belly button, and the feel of his hot breath on her skin so close to where she needed him the most had her fisting her sheets with pent up anticipation. She prayed that he would not tease her. She was certain she would not be able to handle it.

He swung her knees up and over his shoulders, spreading her legs wide for him and he took a brief moment to commit her to memory. She was smooth, save for a small heart-shaped patch of hair just above her clit that he found to be incredibly sexy. Her folds were pink and damp with arousal that he was proud to have caused. Her thighs were smooth and creamy as he held on to her, leaning his cheek against one as he peeked up at her to see her gazing down at him, eyes hooded with lust.

"You are so fucking perfect," he breathed, and his mouth began to water. "I don't know what I did to earn this privilege…"

Betty trembled as she watched him finally lean in, his tongue running flat from bottom to top excruciatingly slow, and her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head.

She wasn't lying when she had told him no one had ever gone down on her before. She had been with her boyfriend for a year and a half and he had never made the effort to do anything adventurous for her, or _to_ her. She had always wanted it, but was too embarrassed to ask and so she never brought it up.

If she was honest with herself, though, in this moment she was grateful for it. No matter what happened tomorrow or the next day, she would always remember Jughead Jones for being the first to do this for her. And she had a sneaking suspicion no one else in her life would ever compare.

Jug moaned at the taste of her, his dick growing hard again beneath him. He lapped at her once, then twice before he raked his teeth over her clit and pulled it into his mouth, sucking hard and letting it go with a pop.

Betty shouted and threw her head back, her chest protruding into the air as he held her hips down. "Oh my god," she breathed as he slipped his tongue into her channel. He thrust his tongue in and out before pulling back and lapping at her once again, taking tongue-fulls of her arousal and swallowing it down.

He reverted from a flat wide tongue to pointed and brutal, flicking it over the sensitized bud as she muttered his name over and over. It made him tingle with renewed need.

"You keep saying my name like that and I'm gonna lose control, Betts," he warned against her.

Betty moaned louder, arching her back again and hissing. "Please," she begged.

He feasted on her flesh, his teeth rubbing in all the right places and his tongue following to sooth the sinful ache. Her body trembled and she broke a sweat as she felt the coil within her belly tightening quickly. Her hand fisted in his hair and she moved him to where she wanted him.

Jughead alternated between pressing his tongue firmly against her clit and massaging it, coaxing her closer and closer to the edge. He groaned into her when she tugged his hair and his dick throbbed beneath him. He brought one hand around and slicked his fingers in her wetness, gliding his middle finger into her easily as he continued to work at the swollen bundle of nerves.

Betty's mouth fell agape as she felt his finger fill her, then a second as he raked her clit with his teeth. "Fuck," she muttered and Jughead couldn't help but smile against her. Hearing her cuss and moan his name was music to his ears.

"Yes," she hissed loudly. Betty's toes began to curl and the heat deep within her belly started to spread throughout her body. She _just_ needed-

"Fuck, Betty," he moaned against her, feeling her walls tighten around his fingers, before delving his tongue into her once more, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit and she broke.

Betty came hard, hearing him mutter her name had sent her over the edge. Her body shook beneath him as he continued to work her, her hips rolling with his talented mouth as she rode out the waves of ecstasy he brought on for her. Her eyes squeezed shut, her abdomen pulsed and she felt weightless as she floated in her high.

Jughead lapped at her gently, not wanting to overstimulate as he drank up whatever she had to offer, his hands massaging her hips and thighs as she gulped down deep breaths of air to calm herself.

She panted, forehead sweating as her hips fell still as she felt the tremors of aftershock wrack through her. "Oh my god…"

Several moments passed, and Jughead rested his head against the inside of her thigh and traced his fingers up and down the outside as he waited for her breathing to level out.

He wasn't sure what more she expected out of tonight. She had hinted at wanting more, but now that she had reached the brink once he didn't know if she still wanted it. If she was sated and wanted him to leave, he would oblige. But if she wanted him to stay, and he hoped she did, he was more than willing to do whatever she wanted him to do.

Even if it was just to hold her as she drifted off to sleep.

"That was…" she began, running her fingers through his hair and causing him to lift his eyes to her. "-incredible," she finished.

Jughead raised himself up on one arm and smirked at her. "You make it easy to be enthusiastic," he smiled and she smiled back, giving him a little chuckle that warmed him. He wanted to hear that laugh again and again.

In a matter of hours this girl had come into his life, and he was already becoming attached in way he never had with anyone before. He feared for when the sun would come up and reality set back in, afraid he wouldn't fit into her pretty pink bubble the way he had tonight.

She pulled on his bicep and he moved to crawl up the bed to lay beside her. His hard-on pressed against her leg and she bit her lip, reaching her hand down to grasp it and marveling at how hard he was again.

"Does this mean I can get you to stay?" she whispered against his lips, tasting herself on him. It made her squirm with renewed arousal. There was so much she wanted to do to him; for him to do to her.

Jughead thrust himself in her hand and moved his lips against hers, smiling. "I'll stay as long as you let me," he murmured against her. "I can't get enough of you, Betty Cooper."

Betty shuddered and hooked her leg around him, shifting her weight she moved him so he was seated between her thighs, his dick rubbing deliciously against her slick core. She looked up at him as he hovered over her, waiting for her direction. She could tell he wasn't willing to take it further without her permission first.

She arched her back and rubbed her palms up along his toned arms, her finger tracing the curve of his snake tattoo. "I want all of you, Jug," she said nipping at his lips. "Please?"

Jughead swallowed and nodded, unable to refuse her even if he had wanted to. He leaned his weight on one arm and used the other to pull his boxers all the way off, dropping them to the floor at the side of the bed with the rest of his clothing. He was completely bare to her now.

Betty smiled as he leaned back down to her, capturing her lips with his own in a heated kiss as she felt his pulsing cock rub against her slick opening. She was more than ready for this.

He groaned into the kiss, pulling back only enough to press his forehead to hers. "Do we need-"

"No," she shook her head against his, rolling her hips and feeling more and more of him. "I'm protected," she declared.

He thanked his lucky stars that he would be able to feel her without any barriers. What had he done right to deserve this night with this stunning woman?

He nodded again and leaned in to kiss her, never tiring of the way her mouth made love to his. He wasn't a sappy person; sometimes poetic, but he felt as though she was made for him and it took every ounce of manly man in him to resist telling her so.

With one push of his hips Jughead entered her and Betty had to pull her mouth away to gasp. He felt huge pressed inside of her, and she rested her hands on his hips to keep him still as she willed her body to relax and accept him. "Oh- Oh my god…"

Jughead moved his lips to her neck, peppering kisses there as he felt her squeeze him from within. She was incredibly tight, so much so that he would question when her last time was, but it was none of his business and he didn't want to think about any other man being fortunate enough to touch her the way he had touched her tonight.

Was _still_ touching her…

"Ooh, _shit_ ," he groaned.

Betty let her head fall back into the cushion of her pillows and huffed out a sigh, giggling to herself immediately after with sheer excitement. She rolled her hips, signaling that she was ready for him to move, and she smiled up at him when he raised his head to look down at her before pressing his lips to hers again. She felt so full, so… _complete_ with him buried deep inside of her.

Everything about him felt so right.

He moved slowly at first, allowing her to get used to him for a few moments before he pushed himself up on both hands and looked down to where they were joined. He let out a shaky breath as he added more force to his thrusts, mesmerized by the way her body sucked him back in each time.

"Ungh, Jug," she breathed, and he huffed out a sigh of pure pleasure at hearing his name on her lips. Her velvety voice and breathy whimpers drove him wild.

She began to rock with him, matching his movements and meeting him thrust for thrust as her hands ran up over his bare skin, her eyes fluttering when he twisted his hips a little and the coarse hairs that surrounded him rubbed deliciously against her clit.

She sighed and closed her eyes, letting both of her hands drop to the pillow above her head and Jughead immediately circled her wrists with his hands, pinning her to the bed beneath him and rocking harder against her.

Her face twisted with pleasure and she spread her legs even wider to give him more room to move.

"You _are_ a bad girl," he smiled down at her and kissed her, squeezing her wrists a little tighter and feeling her inner walls begin to flutter around him in response.

Her eyes shot open and she looked at him, a wicked smile on her lips and she arched her back, his pelvis bumping her clit rhythmically as her breath caught in her throat. "Yes, yes… yes!" she shouted and without any further warning, she came for the second time that night.

Jughead's eyes squeezed shut as he fought himself for control. She was coming around his cock and it took everything in him not to spill into her at the euphoric feeling she beckoned him with. He could have easily gone over with her, but he was afraid he would not bounce back the way he had after his first, and he was not ready for this to be over just yet.

He stilled his movements as he just felt her around him, her muscles contracting and her lace-covered chest heaving before him. He trailed soft kisses up her neck and over her collarbone as she ran a hand through her own hair and worked to calm her breathing.

"You are a magician," she muttered finally after a few long moments.

Jughead chuckled against her skin. "Why's that?" he asked. He nipped at the flesh above her left breast before suckling at the top of her mound with his teeth and tongue.

Betty bit her lip and ran her hand through his hair, knowing full well he was marking her and she couldn't find an ounce of care within her. In that moment she wished he could mark her permanently for all to see.

 _Property of Jughead Jones._

God, he had turned her brain to mush.

"Because," she breathed, her legs falling slack on either side of him. "I've never come twice in one night before," she admitted and it made her already tinged cheeks turn an even darker shade of pink.

Jughead pulled his head back to look at her eyes and he couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips. She was a vision; cheeks flushed, hair a mess, chest heaving and marked by his actions only a moment before, lips swollen… he was falling so hard so fast.

"That's right, baby," he muttered as he pushed off the mattress below and slipped from her heat, stroking himself. "Twice _so far_. We are just getting started…"

Betty's eyes went wide as he sat back and hooked his arms under her knees, pulling her down the mattress and twisting her so that she was suddenly on all fours in front of him. She squealed in delight and giggled thereafter, gasping when she felt him rub against her sensitive opening.

She wiggled her hips, looking back over her shoulder at him and he smirked in response, shaking his head. He grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly backwards, impaling her on his rigid cock, causing her to yell out into the darkness of the room.

 **XoXoX**

In the house next door Veronica looked around Archie's bedroom with an excited smile. He had snuck her up here after driving her back from Cheryl's party, having easily convinced her to come inside his house instead of Betty's where she was _supposed_ to be staying the night.

He was currently checking to make sure his dad was asleep.

Veronica looked at his various trophies and pictures that peppered the shelves in his room and smiled. She was excited to be taking this next step with him.

When Betty had left them at the party it meant she got some alone time with him. A little more liquid courage and she had downright demanded he go into the closet with her for some more private one-on-one time.

He gladly accepted.

A chilly breeze washed over her and she looked to the curtains blowing by the window. Glancing over her shoulder she could hear Archie coming up the steps, so she moved her way over to the window to close out the chill.

She froze, literally, with her hand on the sill.

She heard Betty giggle from her room across the way, and her eyebrows elevated. She had not missed the motorcycle parked in the street, so she assumed she had the sexy Serpent man inside. What she did _not_ expect was to hear the loud moan that followed the giggle, and Veronica had to cover her mouth to suppress the excited laugh.

 _Get it, girl_ , she thought as she heard a pleasure-laced cuss from her best friend's familiar voice.

"Everything okay?"

Veronica jumped a little at Archie's voice, quickly closing the window so he would not overhear and turned back to him. "Yeah," she said as she slowly stepped to him, running her fingers down his chest. His mouth hovered dangerously close to hers, a small smile forming as he grabbed hold of her waist.

"Everything is perfect."

 **XoXoX**

Jughead wanted to say something cocky about her reaction to the new position, but he was too consumed by her heat to form words. His mouth hung open as he squeezed the flesh in his hands and felt her strangle him from within. This position granted him deeper penetration and the perfect angle for her pelvic bone to rub against the sensitive underside of his cock.

"Fuck," she moaned loudly, her hips rotating to help her adjust to his sudden deep intrusion.

"Shit, Betts, you feel so good," he gasped, his large hands rubbing from her hips over the globes of her ass and back, squeezing everywhere in between.

She whimpered and rolled her hips, silently begging for him to move and so he did, slowly at first. He pulled his length from her, leaving just the tip of him inside before plunging back in, over and over.

She moaned, biting her lip when her eyes spotted the open window beside her bed but too warm to think about closing it. The slight October breeze was the only thing cooling her down as Jughead drove into her, her body pulsing with heat and need at his every touch.

He leaned back slightly, watching as his dick disappeared into her again and again, still coated in her essence from her last orgasm.

Betty kept her ass in the air but leaned forward on her forearms, breathing heavily and grunting with each thrust. This was a position she hadn't really enjoyed the last time she did it, but with Jughead sliding deliciously in and out of her she couldn't stop the grin that was surely plastered to her face.

"Ooh," she cooed when he grabbed a palm full of her ass and squeezed hard. He hissed at the way she clenched around him as he got more physical with her.

"Fuck, Betty…"

She moaned louder again at the sound of her name from his lips. "Harder, Jug."

Jughead grabbed hold of both of her hips and pulled her back into him as he forced himself into her, trying to reach deeper with each thrust. Betty yelped and pushed herself back up onto all fours, stiffening her spine as she moved with him and against him.

"Yes, yes, Jug…"

The sound of his body slapping against hers drowned out her moans and Jughead found himself clenching his jaw to keep from yelling out profanities himself.

"Ungh… you feel so good…" she said, her head tossed back and her hair splayed across her back.

Jughead couldn't help himself. He leaned over her and grabbed her hair, a little forcefully and turned her head so that he could capture her cries with his mouth. Still jerking his hips forward with as much force as he could muster, he tangled his tongue with hers and supported his weight with his free arm, rocking against her.

Betty kissed him back, the tug on her hair just enough to poke her off the brink again as she felt herself clamp down around him, whimpering into his mouth.

Jughead stilled as he felt her pulse around him again, doing his best to hold on but it was becoming more and more difficult. Three times now, he'd made her come, and he was wondering where in the hell he'd gotten his own stamina from.

They were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat as they both panted and tried to catch their breath. Betty was becoming more and more limp with each orgasm and although the promise of more sounded so amazing, she didn't know how many more she could handle.

He remained draped over her for a long while as she rocked back into him slightly. He kissed the back of her neck, his mouth close to her ear and causing shivers up and down her spine. "Tell me what you want, Betty," he coaxed, his tongue darting out and tasting the salt in her sweat on her bare skin.

Betty sat up slightly, her head falling back into the crook of his neck. Jughead sat back on his heels, bringing her with him as she stayed seated on his dick, a breathy moan escaping her as she brought one arm up and reached behind her to tangle her fingers into his soft locks. She turned her head and nipped at his jaw before closing her eyes and whispering to him. "I want to feel you come inside me."

She smiled happily when she felt him throb within her.

"God damnit, girl, you are perfection," he breathed as he bit down lightly on her shoulder.

"On your back, Jones," she commanded with a smile. "Now."

Jughead wasted no time in slipping from her wet heat and moving himself to sit back on the bed. He watched, with a smile as she turned on her knees to face him once again.

Betty pushed him back against the headboard and straddled him, the glint in her eyes turning him on even more, if that was even at all possible. He gazed up at her, longing to be buried inside her again. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her to him, fusing his mouth with hers once more. He sighed against her.

Like an answer to his prayer, Betty raised up and eased herself down on him, inch by excruciating inch, her mouth agape and eyes fighting to focus as she found her pleasure in his body once again and him in hers. She steadied herself with her hands on his shoulders, and gasped once she was fully seated on him and felt him fill her to the hilt.

She had been on top only once before, and it was awkward and uncomfortable. With Jughead, nothing felt awkward or uncomfortable. Everything felt so unbelievably right; so much so that she was beginning to question if any of this was even real or if it was all an elaborate fantasy she made up in her head.

Jughead's hiss of approval brought her back, and she knew that somehow she was lucky enough to be experiencing this all for real.

The brooding bad boy squeezed handfuls of her fleshy hips, head falling back against the headboard as he felt her scorching heat envelope him. He was so turned on by the sight of her on top, he could already feel himself pulsing with desire within her.

Betty reached her arms behind her, and his gaze followed. The sheer black bra she had been wearing all along came lose as she unclasped it, and she slowly pulled her arms free of the straps one at a time. The lacy garment fell to their laps, and she licked her lips, studying his reaction.

Jughead's eyes fell to her chest as she pulled the bra to the side, dropping it over the edge of the bed to join all the rest of their clothing on the floor. He felt frozen; seeing her fully for the first time. Even after everything they'd already done with one another, _to_ one another, it felt surreal to have her one hundred percent uncovered to him now.

Her breasts were full, and heavy; her nipples rose-bud pink and pebbled, chilled by the cool night air still streaming in through the open window. Goosebumps formed all over her otherwise flawless cream-colored skin, and his mouth itched to touch every inch of her that was newly exposed to him.

Betty took hold of his hands and brought them to her chest, splaying her fingers over the top of his and guiding him to grasp her. He took hold of both of her breasts in his large hands and gave them a firm squeeze.

Her eyes closed and her head dropped back as she ground herself down on him, eliciting a low moan from the stallion beneath her. "You are so fucking beautiful," he breathed and she opened her eyes to him once more.

Gone was his bad boy scowl and hard eyes. Stripped of his leather jacket and dark attire, he was completely bare before her, as she was to him. He was a man fueled by lust and, dare she say, wonderment. And she was the one responsible.

Again, he made her feel powerful.

Betty leaned back and rested her hands on his thighs behind her, her head tossed back when she rolled her hips and found the angle to be more than satisfactory. She moaned his name.

"Oh fuck, _yes_ ," he groaned, letting her breasts go with a bounce as he ran his hands down her front, watching his dick be swallowed up by her glistening folds. His thumb found her clit and circled it hard.

She snapped her head forward again, her eyes on his as she rocked her hips against him, feeling him rub deliciously in all the right places. His eyes were hooded, his breathing becoming more ragged as she rode him harder into the mattress below them. "Ungh, you feel so good Juggie…"

Each variation of is name from her lips was like lighter fluid to the flame. He quickly sat forward and wrapped one arm around her waist, planted the other on the mattress behind him and used the leverage to thrust upward into her, moaning out against her chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved against him.

"Oooh, yes!" she shouted when the angle became just right. He was hitting that sweet spot deep within her and her eyes squeezed shut as she felt the tall tale signs of her next orgasm fast approaching. She panted, loudly, as he lavished the skin where her neck met her shoulder.

He pushed her closer and closer to the edge, his mouth dropping to her bouncing breasts and capturing one of her nipples between his teeth. He sucked on her and lapped at her pert nipple, moaning his approval when he felt her beginning to tighten around him. "Mmph _,_ Betty... Come one more time for me, baby…"

"Oh god, Jug…" she breathed, her hands tugging at the hair at the back of his head. Her eyes were squeezed shut as her body when into sensory overload and she tingled from her scalp all the way down to the tips of her toes.

Jughead felt himself tighten and his head dropped back, looking up at her contorted features as she rode him hard. Finally, he felt himself reach the point of no return and shifted to hold her hips and still her movements, spilling into her with force as his sudden climax overtook him. "Oh, _fuck_ , Betty…"

Betty tore her eyes open when she felt him twitching within her. His eyes were lidded as he looked at her and his mouth was agape as she felt him spurting into her. The force of his orgasm deep within her triggered her own and she fell silent, her voice caught in her throat, as a tidal wave of heat and pleasure coursed through her body.

He swallowed hard and gasped for breath, his hands releasing his bruising grip on her hips and trailing up her smooth sides to hook over her shoulders from behind. He leaned forward, pressing his face into her chest and just breathed.

Betty held him to her and gently ran her fingers through his hair, taking the quiet moments of their aftermath to just feel him; in her, around her, and under her. Several long moments passed before either of them moved. They stayed still, holding on to each other and pressing soft kisses to one another's skin as they each came down from their respective highs. When they finally pulled apart and looked at each other, they smiled, shyly and happily.

Jughead pulled her down into a tender kiss, needing to feel her lips again as he breathed out a heavy sigh. He didn't want this to be over, but he could feel it coming to an end fast.

Betty pulled back and pressed her forehead to his, her eyes remaining shut as she simply breathed and felt her body begin to relax. "That was incredible," she smiled.

Jughead smiled back and hugged her around her waist, rolling them to rest on their sides as Betty let him slip from her warm wet depths. She grabbed the crumpled sheet from the foot of the bed and pulled it up and over them, her head resting comfortably on his upper arm as his fingers played with the long tendrils of her hair.

The room was dark, both of them laying silent for a while as the fingers on Bettys left hand played with the fingers of his right. Betty's thoughts ran rampant as she lay there, beyond sated and feeling a new sense of giddiness within her that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

"I needed this," she breathed into the darkness, feeling almost weightless against her mattress and pillows and his soft warm skin.

The words she spoke made him happy but the tone of which she spoke them had him anxious. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. "Needed this or needed me?" he asked, the vulnerability evident even though he tried to sound casual.

Betty stared at their interlocked hands for a long moment, playing with his long fingers and committing the rough and soft spots of them to memory. "I don't know," she answered. She definitely had needed this, but the idea of it being anyone else but Jughead made her want to take back her answer.

Jug nodded silently against her and swallowed his disappointment. He knew he was caught up in the afterglow of everything they just did together, but that didn't mean he wanted this to be a one-time thing.

Betty turned her body to face his and snuggled closer beneath the sheet, his warmth enveloping her as she placed a soft kiss to his cheek. "I am glad it was you, Jug."

She wanted to tell him that she wanted to know him better. She wanted to learn more about his likes and dislikes- both inside and out of the bedroom. She wanted to know what he did for fun and meet more of his friends, or at least be able to spend more time with Sweet Pea and Toni, maybe even meet up and grab a bite with Kevin and Joaquin sometime.

She wanted more, but she didn't know how to tell him for fear of scaring him off. Was this just a casual hookup to him? Would he be in someone else's bed next weekend? The thought alone brought forth a new sense of jealousy she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Jughead pulled her flush against him, wanting to feel as much of her that he could while he still could, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad it was me, too, Betts."

Betty placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck, basking in his embrace and the way he held her. "Don't go yet, okay?" she asked and he squeezed her just a little bit tighter.

Jughead held her in his arms, his eyes closing as he willed away all the dread that filled him. He knew he was overthinking things; come what may in the morning. For now, he would enjoy Betty Cooper as long as she allowed him to, and he would commit every last detail about her to his memory. "I'm not going anywhere."

Betty smiled against him, her eyes heavy as her body screamed for rest. She needed more time to figure this out, so for now she would sleep and, hopefully, dream of the man beside her in a much more long-term role. And maybe when she woke in the morning she would know all the right words to say to make it reality, too.

 **tbc**

 **XoXoX**

 _Sooooooo maybe I pushed it to a three shot instead? *devil horns* I know._

 _Please leave a review! I promise it makes me write faster and makes me feel and warm and fuzzy inside._


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

 _I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Archie Comics, the CW Network program 'Riverdale' or the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

 **XoXoX**

 **PART III**

The sound of car doors closing woke Jughead from his comfortable slumber.

For a moment he forgot where he was, the plush bed beneath him far too comfortable to be his own. The patterned pink wallpaper definitely did not resemble that of the trailer he shared with his dad, nor did the ornate white furniture that sat against the walls to his left or at his feet. A warm, soft weight on his left shoulder, and a head full of messy blonde hair brought the previous night rushing back to him in a matter of seconds.

He couldn't have stopped the smile that formed if he had tried.

Her leg was tangled up with his own, her arm draped lazily over his midsection. Her soft snores told him she was still deep in sleep, and he fought with himself over whether to lay there and just absorb the feeling of her for as long as possible or wake her up for another round of mind-blowing sex that would surely leave a smile on his face for a week.

He turned his head and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply and feeling the pit of his stomach flutter at her already familiar scent. There was no denying that he was completely smitten by her, even _before_ she brought him home and let him do all sorts of dirty things to her. _With_ her.

This girl, _Betty Cooper_ , had ignited within him a feeling that he had previously feared he might never know. He'd been with girls, an unsavory amount of them if he was being honest with himself, but they were all just moments. A quick romp so both parties could get what their bodies craved and that was it. He had always been the loner outsider, his nose stuck in a book or in his laptop in his spare time. The girls he knew had no interest in his passions, and that had always proven to be a problem.

With Betty he already knew they shared that passion; it was how they knew each other to begin with. Albeit, they knew one another on a much more intimate level now, it was something outside of sex that they could have real conversations around. He wanted to read more of her work, and learn what her most recent articles were about. He wanted to tell her about the novel he had written; give it to her to read so that she could tell him, with a trained eye and an honest opinion, whether or not he should pursue getting it published.

He wanted to learn what made her smile the biggest, what made her giggle and her eyes sparkle. He wanted to know her taste in music and movies and all her little quirks. He was sure she was full of them.

There was so much in the realm of possibility with Betty Cooper. He was _excited_ for Betty Cooper.

Jughead pressed his lips to the top of her head and held her a little tighter, startling when suddenly the window to his right was shoved wide open and the raven-haired girl from the night before came hastily crawling through, meeting his startled gaze.

Veronica paused at the sight before her. "Now that's hot," she whispered to herself with a knowing smile as she took in his bare, bruised abs and black eye. "Good morning Romeo," she said as she crawled her way off of the window bench.

"What the hell," Jughead muttered as he made sure his lower half was covered without stirring Betty from her sleep.

Veronica gracefully tip toed into and across the room, holding her heels and cat outfit from the night before in her hand, looking _almost_ as ravished as Betty did. He furrowed his brows as he watched her. She peeked into the hall and closed the bedroom door as quietly as possible before she turned and picked his pants up, tossing them at him.

"Betty's parents just pulled in and if you want to make it out of here with your balls intact, I suggest you disappear fast. Mama Cooper _will_ come and check on her any minute, trust me." The panicked look on her face told him she wasn't kidding.

Jughead huffed and reluctantly slipped his arm from beneath his sleeping beauty, turning and swinging his legs off the opposite side of the bed, shielding himself with the sheet. He quickly pulled his boxers and jeans up in unison as he stood and fastened his belt, turning just in time to have his white tank top and jacket tossed in his face.

"How am I supposed to get out without being seen?" he whispered back, scowling.

"Same way I just came in. There's a trellis up the side of the house, you'll have to climb down and go through Archie's yard next door so they don't see you go by the kitchen window." Veronica already had his socks and boots on the window bench awaiting him. He looked between them and Bettys still sleeping form, unsure if he should wake her to say goodbye before he left or if he should let her be.

"Look, I'm sorry," Veronica whispered, seeing his hesitation. "But I've been through this with them and I'd like my bestie to _not_ be grounded for having a life-altering night that she desperately deserved."

Jughead pulled his tank on and slipped into his socks and boots swiftly, not bothering to lace them up as he ran a hand through is tousled hair and absorbed what the Latina spit-fire was telling him.

 _Archie_ … the red head… next door? _Right_. It was all making sense now as he took in the oversized Bulldogs Football shirt she was wearing. He had seen her in red's lap during the bottle game.

"And how would you know what kind of night she had?" he asked with a quirked brow, pulling his arms into his jacket.

"Besides the fact that you just crawled butt-ass naked out of her bed and I can see from here that her outfit matches?" Veronica suppressed a smirk remembering the very audible praises she had heard the night before. "I was next door most of the night and Betty's window was open. Let's just leave it at that."

Jughead smirked to himself as he grabbed his phone and keys from the vanity, stuffing them into his pocket. He looked over to Betty and a wave of uncertainty overcame him. He didn't want to leave her like this. He wanted to wake her with his lips and hands and talk to her. He thought they would have more time than this to figure out what came next. This whole situation was messing with his head and he didn't know what to do.

The sound of the front door opening and unfamiliar voices rattled him from his thoughts and he moved to the window, looking down at his escape before he spared Betty one last glance. She was turning and stretching her arms above her head and he felt his heart start to hammer away in his chest.

" _Betty, Veronica, are you girls up?"_ he heard from the bottom of the stairs.

"Gogogo!" Veronica whispered as she shooed him out the window.

He grumbled to himself as he swung one leg out, then the other and began his descent. He was only two steps down when Veronica closed the window behind him and mouthed a quick _sorry_ before pulling the curtains closed and disappearing from view.

He made it to the bottom and looked around to be sure no one saw him. He looked to the side and saw the large window Veronica had warned him about. Rather than cut all the way through red's yard, though, he ducked below it and made his way toward the street where his bike was parked.

Thinking better of it, he chose not to fire up his bike and instead threw it in neutral, walking it forward and away from the front of Betty's house. He stopped behind an old Ford pickup that was parked in the street and straddled the bike, working at readjusting the strap as he had leant it to Betty to use the night before and it was pulled to tight to fit him now.

To his right he heard a door open and close, and he spared a quick glance it its direction, doing a double take when he saw Archie step out onto his front porch.

Archie spotted Jughead at about the same time and he looked around, seeing the Coopers car out front of their own home. He looked back to the Serpent and stepped off the porch, moving toward him. Jughead eyed him the whole way over.

"Hey man," Archie said with a slight smile. He nodded toward the car. "Made a clean getaway, huh?"

Jughead laughed and cradled the helmet in his lap, relaxing his stance on the bike and siting back. "As far as I know. I guess only time will tell."

"Nah, if you'd been caught Mrs. Cooper would be out here with a shotgun by now," he laughed.

Jughead's brows raised on his forehead and chuckled. If only _Mrs. Coope_ r knew of the things that went on under that frilly pink duvet…

The two men looked at each other with slight smiles and Archie nodded. "Thanks for being there for Betty last night. At the party after Chuck…"

Jughead nodded back, unsure what to say.

Archie licked his lips and crossed his arms. "Betty's been my neighbor and best fried for as long as I can remember. I would have had her back, too."

Jughead eyed him for a moment. He could see the underlying guilt the redhead felt for not being the first one to get in Chucks face, but Jug recognized that this man was a protector of sorts. He didn't know him, but he liked him. "I know man. I'm happy to know you'll be around her when I can't be."

His words had struck Archie; he could tell. He hadn't thought through the impact of his words before they were spoken, but that didn't make his statement wrong. Between the lines, he planned on being around whenever he could. That is, if Betty would have him.

"I better get going," he said as he put on his helmet.

Archie nodded and stuck out his hand, to which Jughead took and shook firmly before securing the strap under his chin.

"See ya around," he said as he thrust down on the kick start, the bike roaring to life. He spared once last glance up toward the Cooper house before giving Archie a curt nod and turning away from the curb, back toward his side of the tracks.

 **X**

Inside, Veronica quickly scurried to the side of the bed, swooping up Jughead's forgotten grey t-shirt in the process and slapping a waking Betty in the face with it.

Betty grumbled as she pulled the offending material off her face and opened her eyes. "V, what the-"

"Put it on, your mom is coming!" she whispered as she made her way to the other side and turned the comforter back. She was careful to stay between the duvet and the top sheet, not looking to get all up in a bed laced with serpent sweat and… _other_ fluids.

"What?" Betty's eyes went wide as she fumbled with the shirt and pulled it over her head.

"I'll explain later, just-"

A soft knocking on the door interrupted her thoughts and the two girls laid back in the bed as casual as possible as Alice Cooper let herself in without waiting for the invitation.

"Morning girls," she cheered with her picture-perfect smile. Both girls in the bed replied at the same time.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Mrs. Cooper."

Alice smiled and made her way into the room, pulling back the curtains and letting the sun in once again as if the girls had no idea how nice it was outside already. "How was your party? Did you have fun?"

Veronica and Betty glanced at each other and blushed, Betty noticing now what Veronica was wearing and Veronica clearly knowing what had gone on in this very room the night before. They looked away, smirking.

Betty turned her head and sucked in a deep breath, suppressing her smirk as she looked to her mother. "It was… uneventful," she lied.

Alice looked over the both of them, realizing quickly that there was not going to be much elaboration from either girl. "Well, get dressed and come downstairs, I'll whip up some breakfast." She turned on her perfect pink pumps and made her way out of the room, calling out behind her. "Your father is hungover and requesting a feast."

When she was out of earshot Betty slipped from the bed, pulling the large shirt down to cover herself as she quietly closed the door Alice had left open, and turned to face her best friend, blushing.

Veronicas face was already awash with a devilish grin. " _Girl_ …"

"Oh my god," Betty breathed, leaning back against the door and covering her face with her hands. "Where is he, was he gone when you got here?"

Veronica pushed the duvet back and hopped off the bed, heading straight for her overnight bag by the closet door. "Absolutely not, I had to kick that six-foot man-cicle out of your bed _and_ your window just now. You're welcome, by the way," she said pointing her toothbrush at her before disappearing into the bathroom.

Betty's cheeks burned and her heart and stomach did funny little backflips knowing he hadn't snuck out in the middle of the night. Not that she had expected him to, she just also didn't _not_ not expect him to either.

She pushed herself off the door and moved over to her dresser drawer, quickly pulling a fresh pair of panties out along with some sweats, slipping them on and moving over to the window. She leaned on the bench and looked around as best she could, trying to catch a glimpse of him making his way over to the bike but she couldn't see anything. Half a second later, though, she heard the engine start and her heart sank. Even knowing he'd had to make a quick escape; she was disappointed that she didn't get to say goodbye.

Taking a deep breath, she stood straight and walked back over to her vanity. She looked positively ravished, from her glowing cheeks and messy hair, to the satisfied ache between her legs and the large purple hickey on her collarbone. Thankfully his t-shirt was high enough that it had been hidden from Alice, but she made a mental note to wear all her collared shirts until her skin faded back to normal color.

Betty shivered at the memory of Jughead's mouth on her skin.

Her body was sore, but in the most sinfully delicious way. She bit her lip and pulled the collar of his t-shirt up to her nose, inhaling his scent and closing her eyes at the way it turned her on all over again.

She had not expected one bit of what last night had given her. She expected to go to a party, turn a couple of heads _maybe_ , then come back home and fall asleep eating popcorn and watching horror movies.

Meeting Jughead blind-sided her, but she wouldn't change a single moment for anything.

 **X**

Two weeks went by, and with each passing day Betty felt more and more dejected. She hadn't heard a peep from Jughead, or any of his friends for that matter. Not even Kevin had mentioned any of them in passing, and she worried that she had put too much stock into the night they had shared. She wanted so badly to ask Kevin about him, if he'd heard anything through Joaquin, but she was too afraid she wouldn't like the answer, and so she kept to herself.

Kept _hoping_.

She didn't want to believe him to be the type to just sleep with a girl and never call. He simply didn't feel like that kind of a person when she had met him. Then again, she had slept with him on the first night they ever truly met, and she hadn't thought herself to be _that_ type of person either.

Sometimes people surprise you.

People at school had looked at her differently that first Monday after the party. And that Tuesday, and Wednesday, and so on. Everyone who wasn't there that night wanted to know every detail about what went on, and why Betty Cooper, of all people, would leave on the back of a Southside Serpents' motorcycle. They wanted to know who had given Chuck Clayton that shiner and why he had been uncharacteristically silent for the better half of two weeks. And those people who _were_ at Cheryl's party were waiting to find out any juicy details they could about what happened after they watched Betty and Jughead leave.

The only people who knew were Veronica, Archie and Kevin; her three best friends. Even Cheryl didn't know all the details, and she was perhaps one of the few who didn't want to know them. Cheryl had been suspiciously M.I.A. more often than not these last two weeks; bolting from campus pretty much the second the bell rang every day. Even Vixens practice was no longer at the top of her priority list. Betty suspected it had something to do with Jugheads friend Toni, but again, she was too embarrassed to ask for fear of seeming desperate.

The bell rang, finally signaling the end of the school day and Betty breathed a sigh of relief. She grabbed her spiral notebook and matching folder from her desk and slipped from her seat, only half listening as the teacher called out the weekend assignment and wished all the students a happy Friday.

She moved with the throngs of people into the hallway and solemnly made her way over to her locker. On autopilot, she pulled down on the combination lock and opened the noisy aluminum door, meticulously slipping her books into their allotted space on the shelf up top and her pens into the magnetic bin on the inside of the door.

Quickly she glanced at herself in the mirror, her eyes shifting to the now-healed spot on her neck where Jugheads mark once proudly displayed itself. She had received some curious stares from the other girls during P.E. that week, but no one ever asked her about it. She suspected Veronica was threatening them with her eyes behind Betty's back.

A disappointed knot formed in the pit of her stomach at the thought that the only real proof that she and Jughead Jones had spent a night together was now completely gone. Even the abused ache that once resided in her womanhood was gone, replaced only with unfulfilled want for more.

No matter what she did to try and distract herself, she could not get him off her mind.

Betty yearned for him in a way she had never yearned for anyone or anything. Not only did her body crave his in a physical sense, she also craved conversation with him. She wanted to know what it felt like to cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie with him while laughing and snacking on popcorn. She wanted to take a walk with him and hold his hand while they crunched through the fallen leaves and crisp November air all the while discussing their respective articles and other projects.

The conversations they'd held prior to ever meeting were prominent in her head now, and she knew without a doubt that he was the person she wanted to be with—even without the physical side of their _relationship_ , for lack of a better word.

Most of all she wanted to think that he wanted all of that too, but she had a hard time convincing herself of that with each day that passed with no contact.

Archie and Veronica appeared in her periphery as she pulled her wool coat from her locker and shrugged it on. She waited for their idle chatter to stop before she closed the locker and looked to them with a small smile, hiding away the sadness that bit at her insides. It had been routine for Veronica to hitch a ride with the both of them now that she and Archie were officially official.

Betty was jealous.

"T.G.I.F," Veronica sighed as she let go of her new beau and hooked arms with Betty instead, turning toward the exit. Just then Chuck brushed past them and bumped shoulders with Archie, turning on his heel to look at them as he made his way by.

Both girls turned and watched with annoyance as Chuck stopped and eyed Archie for a long moment.

"Better keep your boy away from me Andrews, so help me," Chuck muttered as he turned back and continued on towards his own locker.

Betty and Veronica furrowed their brows and looked at one another, puzzled by Chucks statement.

"What was that about?" Veronica wondered out loud.

"Who knows," Archie breathed, shrugging his backpack over his letterman jacket-clad shoulder. "He's been off ever since Halloween. Probably just his bruised ego."

Betty pulled her coat tighter around herself and the two girls turned back towards the front door of the school. "You'd think he'd be over it by now," Veronica muttered.

The trio continued on down the hall toward the main exit but Betty couldn't help but notice some of the curious stares coming their way. Underclassmen were looking out the windows of the front door, whispering to one another about whatever was outside. As they got closer, she heard her name from one of them and she grew annoyed.

Veronica cleared her throat loudly and the younger girls turned around, wide-eyed and moved away from the door.

"People really need to find a new topic of conversation," Betty said purposefully loud as she pushed their way through the large double doors and out of the school. She rolled her eyes before looking forward, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw a familiar face waiting outside.

Her heart immediately began to hammer away in her chest.

There he was, the very person she had been unable to get out of her every waking thought. At the bottom of Riverdale High's long concrete steps, standing tall and proud in front of his motorcycle, was Jughead Jones.

Betty's breath caught in her throat at the sexy little smile he gave her upon their eyes meeting. "Oh my god," she exhaled.

"Damn girl," Veronica said from beside her. "Tell me your knees aren't a little weak right now because mine are…"

Archie gave her the side eye and shook his head. _Girls_.

Betty blushed as she looked at the sexy man who was waiting at the bottom, one foot on the bottom step and his hands hooked into the loops of his jeans. She tore her eyes away and tilted her body in front of Veronica, begging her with her eyes for help. "What do I do?"

Veronica chuckled at her and turned her back around, linking arms with the blonde once again and guiding her slowly down the steps. "You finally tell him how you feel."

Betty scoffed. "What am I supposed to say to him, V? _Thanks for the lay, I'd like to do it again sometime?"_

Veronica laughed and shook her head at Betty's attempt to shy away from this encounter. "Just tell him the truth, B. He wouldn't be here right now if he didn't feel the same way. And if I'm wrong, I will personally hunt him down and make him suffer."

The trio came to a stop at the foot of the steps where Jughead was waiting, his eyes scanning Bettys face in an attempt to read her but coming up short.

Archie immediately reached out and gave Jughead a fist bump and a nod. "Hey man." Jughead gave him a quick nod to be polite but immediately turned his attention back to Betty.

" _Romeo_ ," Veronica addressed Jughead. "Nice to see you again, and fully clothed this time."

He chuckled slightly at the memory of Veronica shooing him out of Bettys bedroom window and nodded in her direction as well. Betty's face burned and she had to turn her face away to hide the embarrassment. "Oh my god."

Veronicas arm slipped from Betty's and linked instead with Archie's as they continued on past Jughead without the blonde. "See you later, B?" she asked without stopping. From behind Jughead, Betty saw V give her a wink and a wave before continuing on to Archie's truck.

She wasn't sure if she felt grateful for her friends' quick exit or betrayed by it. Her eyes finally settled back on Jugheads and she felt more nervous now than she had right before she stripped him down and threw him on her bed.

The memory made her tingle.

"Hey there, Juliet," Jughead breathed, a small smile donning his wide pouty lips.

Betty gave him a tight-lipped smile and looked down at her feet, unsure what to say or do next. For weeks she thought about what she would say to him if and when she saw him again. Her mind had conjured up a million different scenarios and a million different conversations. She was always calm and collected and cool when she said what she wanted to say in her head, but now as she stood in front of him all those words escaped her, and she found herself at a loss.

Jughead took in her attire, noting that this was the real Betty. Gone was the low-cut shirt and mini skirt. The heavy eye makeup had all been washed away and the high pumps replaced with modest camel boots. He found her to be breathtaking with her high, tight ponytail and wool jacket. He could see her pink cashmere sweater underneath which was donned with a sparkly embellished collar… all of which begged to be pulled apart by his hands and his hands only. He relished in the knowledge of what vixen lay beneath all the frill and lace that was Batty Cooper. He could only hope and pray that he was the _only_ one with that knowledge.

The twinkle in her eyes and the pink of her cheeks gave him hope that maybe he _was_ the only one, and that there was a side of her reserved for only him.

"Jug," she practically whispered, unable to hide the blush that formed at the memory of panting and moaning his name numerous times in recent history.

He could see the insecurity in her features and posture, and he felt immensely guilty for it. Her guard was up, and he only had himself to blame for it. Hell, she probably thought he was only here for a booty call. He'd been a prick to leave the way he did and not call her to explain, especially because she deserved to know how badly he had wanted to stay there with her that morning. "I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner," he said quietly. "Please believe me when I say I wanted to."

Betty looked at him, torn between wanting to ask him why he hadn't, and knowing that she equally had every opportunity to reach out to him and hadn't due to her own fears and insecurities. Whatever his reasons, she knew she couldn't blame him for their lack of communication when she was just as much a guilty party.

"I wanted to, too," she admitted quietly. "But if I'm being honest, I didn't know what to say."

Jug nodded and looked down at the ground for a long moment. "Do you regret it?" he asked.

When he looked up at her she could see the sadness in his eyes, and it gave her a glimmer of hope. She furrowed her brows and shook her head. "No, I don't at all."

A wave of relief washed over him.

"I just-" she stopped and took a deep breath. "After that night… I thought I could do the one-night stand thing and be okay with it but that's just not me." She swallowed hard. "I like you, Jug."

Jughead had to fight the smile that threatened his normally brooding features. He couldn't describe the relief and excitement he was feeling by her admission; It was everything he had been fantasizing about, and better than anything he could have thought up in his head. "I like you too, Betts, more than I ever thought I could."

Her shoulders relaxed and she bit her lip, allowing herself to finally smile. They had done things backwards, a little unorthodox, sure. That didn't mean there couldn't be some normal progression hereafter. "So," she started with a shrug. "What now?"

Jughead, for the first time since their meeting, looked nervous as he tentatively reached out at took one of her hands in his. "Well, I'd like to take you out," he began. "Let's start over from the beginning; take it slow this time?"

Betty's stomach fluttered at the contact of his hand on hers and she swallowed hard, nodding and threading her fingers with his. "Right now?" she asked.

Jug nodded. "If that's alright…"

Betty smiled and gripped his hand tighter, nodding. "Okay."

Jughead smiled and brought their joined hands to his lips, kissing the back of hers quickly before turning and pulling her after him towards his bike.

Betty watched as he released her hand and grabbed his helmet. He swung his long leg over the bike and sat, immediately tugging at the straps of the helmet, she assumed to make it a better fit for her.

She stared at him sitting atop his bike and the butterflies in her stomach came fully alive again. Was this real? Was he really here right now?

His hair fell before his eyes and her fingers itched to push it out of the way; to feel its feather softness again. Her hands already craved the feel of his calloused ones, her breath begged to be stolen away by his own.

She remembered the way her whole body responded to his first kiss that Halloween night, and suddenly she felt feverish. She remembered the way his lips ghosted over her skin, and the strangled way he gasped her name while she rode him to the brink of completion.

She quickly realized that starting over was not an option.

"Actually, Jug…" Betty stopped him, her hand on his forearm, prompting him to look up at her from astride his bike. "If I'm being honest, that's not what I want."

His brows knitted together when he saw her face. He looked into the deep expanse of her green eyes and slowly his face began to fall. She shook her head at him and saw sheer disappointment don his handsome features. He thought she was having second thoughts.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"I can't take it slow, not with you." His gaze went from one of sadness to one of confusion. She had lost him.

Two weeks had already gone by; she didn't want to waste a second more. "How about instead of starting over, we just pick up where we left off? And we can sprinkle in everything else in between."

Jughead couldn't have helped the smile that broke out on his face even if he wanted to. He watched as her coy smile turned into a broad one, her cheeks tinged with the cutest shade of pink. _God_ , he loved this girl already.

"Get over here," he said to her.

"What?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

Jughead suppressed his smile and set the helmet back in its spot on the handlebar, clearing his throat as he did so. "I said get over here, Betty Cooper."

The tone of his voice was demanding but the smirk on his lips and his eyes were playful, and Betty bit her lip as she stepped off the curb and into his personal space. He reached his hand out for her and, in a flash, tugged her so she was straddling his lap backwards on the bike.

She gasped loudly as she looked at the twinkle in his eye. His long fingers snaked their way up into her hair, loosening her signature ponytail as he pulled her lips down to his waiting ones.

Her eyes drifted shut at first contact, and a flood of familiar warmth travelled throughout her body. She missed his touch even more than she had thought, and was certain she could not go this long without feeling his lips on hers again.

Immediately her senses were assaulted by the scent of him and flashes of their night together bombarded her brain. Her body hummed everywhere he touched, and she opened her mouth to him, allowing him full access and control.

Wolf whistles and cheers could be heard all around them, and for the first time in weeks she didn't care that people were staring at her. She was finally where she had wanted to be all along, and no number of onlookers was going to change that.

She adjusted herself so that she was flush against him, her chest pressed tightly up against his as she gripped both of his shoulders with her small hands. Her groin met his and she rolled her hips ever so slightly, eliciting a low moan from deep in his throat.

Her stomach fluttered involuntarily when he slowly peeled his lips from hers and hissed, and she briefly wondered if it would always be like this with him. She very much hoped so.

"If I remember correctly," he said against her lips. "Where we left off, that was in _bed_..."

She smiled back against him, nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth. "Yes, that _is_ correct. My bed to be exact, but yours will do just as well."

Jughead jerked his hips to emphasize his arousal for her without making his intentions completely known to all the gawkers, though they wouldn't have to be deaf dumb and blind not to see how much he wanted her.

She whimpered her approval and he was suddenly very eager to get her alone.

"Pops after for a bite?" he smiled, a date with her still on his mind.

Betty nodded and ran her hands up his chest and gripped the lapels of his leather jacket. "Sounds like perfection."

As if it were the most natural thing in the world, he cupped her face in his large warm hands, brushing his thumb over her cheek, and brought his lips back down to hers. It was tender, and sweet, and she knew deep within that this was the start of something incredible.

 **FIN**

 **XoXoX**

 _Please_

 _FAV_ _ **/**_ _FOLLOW_ _ **/**_ _REVIEW_


End file.
